Plume de Glace sur Horizon de Feu
by L'Ombre d'Ebene
Summary: Dans un monde obscur d'aventures, l'ombre qui sommeille en chacun de nous prend plus ou moins d'ampleur face aux événements de notre vie. A la Péri-Université de Mori, c'est avec le fardeau de la mort que respire chaque jour Killer. Laisser l'âme reprendre vie n'est pas une chose facile, mais parfois, une unique personne peut tout faire basculer... UA intra One Piece - School Fic'
1. Ouverture

_Allongé sur son lit, Killer fixait de ses yeux glacés le plafond de son étroite chambre d'étudiant. Dans ses pensées se bousculaient les paroles d'une chanson qu'il avait entendu dans un stand de tone-dial sur l'Archipel. La chanson était très mélancolique et à la fois enthousiaste. La chanteuse, puisque c'était une femme, parlait de l'homme qu'elle venait de tuer, alors qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal a priori une « simple altercation » s'est transformé en bain de sang. Le réflexe bête… Pour beaucoup, l'air de la mélodie était agréable, la chanson bien construite quant à la voix de la chanteuse, un pur instant de plaisir. Mais pour Killer, ça ne se limitait pas à une première impression : cette chanson était écrite pour lui. La chanteuse déchiffrait musicalement le détail noir de cœur de Killer. Oui, sur Grand Line, un adolescent de 16 ans peut déjà avoir tué quelqu'un !_

PLUME DE GLACE ET HORIZON DE FEU

Au loin, sept coups de Gong retentir, faisant vibrer le paysage et les lourds murs de l'Université. Killer ferma un moment les yeux, et compta. Ses régulières insomnies lui avaient permis de repérer tous les décalages entre le Gong de Marine Ford et les sonneries de l'Université, puis du lever des autres élèves.

… 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52 ! DRIIING … 180, 181, 182, 183, 184 ! TapTapTap

Killer eu un léger sourire de satisfaction. Vraiment, son horloge interne était d'une précision à toutes épreuves : 52 secondes entre le gong et la sonnerie, et 3min4 entre la sonnerie et les premiers réveils. Cela variait à plus ou moins 9 secondes selon la saison. L'humain est le plus bel exemple en matière de robotique. Killer se leva lentement. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé quelques heures auparavant, il avait rapidement enfilé ses vêtements, sachant que de toutes manières, il ne se rendormira pas. Mori était vraiment belle de nuit, difficile de s'en lasser, et même le 4ème étage ne pouvait priver le jeune homme de ses escapades nocturne pour rejoindre cette forêt en bordure de mer qu'il aimait tant. Son agilité lui permettait de descendre sans problèmes par la fenêtre, sautant de balcon en balcon sans faire le moindre bruit, et de s'enfuir dans un univers qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il aimait le son de la forêt, cet écho envoûtant où seule l'imagination définissait formes et bruissements. De jour, les élèves n'avaient pas accès à la mer sous peine de sanction la zone « accordée » avait été délimitée par la direction, mais bien entendu, Killer n'en tenait pas plus compte de jour que de nuit. La frénésie qui le prenait au moment où ses doigts effleuraient la poignée de fer de la fenêtre ne le quittait que lorsqu'il était amené à la refermer aucun autre évènement sur Terre n'avait su contribué à une quelconque hésitation de sa part si ce n'est de devoir refermer cette ouverture à la liberté qu'il chérissait tant. Cette nuit-là, il était rentré aux environs de 6h30 cela lui avait laissé le temps de se préparer avant de s'allonger sur son lit afin de ressasser ses pensées à travers les paroles de l'envoûtante mélodie. Des pensées qui ne l'avaient plus quitté depuis 8 ans, et qui se matérialisaient de plus en plus au cours du temps, et aujourd'hui, à travers une simple chanson. Après avoir enfilé ses bottines mocassin, Killer se dirigea vers la porte donnant sur le couloir. Une journée comme les autres pouvait alors débuter.


	2. Au coeur de mon quotidien

_« __«__La vie scolaire n'a jamais été faite pour moi. Je ne sais plus vivre sans espace, et l'espace est quelque chose de banni à l'école, parce que vital ou imaginaire, il favorise la réflexion. La société n'aime pas que l'individu réfléchisse trop, surtout au stade adolescent, c'est là où l'on se croit invulnérable et que notre forme physique et mentale est la plus affinée__»__ Lorsque j'ai écrit cela il y a quelques mois, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça allait m'apparaître aussi évidemment. Je me nomme Killer, 16 ans, étudiant à Mori, une université périscolaire se situant sur l'Archipel des Sabaody, lieu de passage vers le Nouveau-Monde. Ce système de péri-scolarité a été créé en même temps que le bâtiment. En fait, il s'agissait de regrouper les 20 sections dites « normales » ; on trouve donc des petits enfants ainsi que des jeunes adultes. Ce système recouvre ainsi les classes allant du cours-préparatoire au doctorat, minimum à maximum. C'est une école tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, où l'on peut arrêter les études lorsqu'on le souhaite. Croyez-bien que si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je me serais tiré dès ma première journée de cours, mais le destin m'a fait comprendre qu'on ne jouait pas dans la même catégorie._

_Lorsque j'avais 8 ans, j'ai tué un homme : le nouveau mari de ma mère. C'est crûment dit, mais c'est dit. Je n'ai jamais connu mon vrai père, le biologique, donc, parce que de là à considérer qu'un type qui décide de vous balancer sur Terre et qui dégage une heure après avoir eu confirmation de grossesse est un père, c'est un peu exagéré. Ça a dut dépasser ma mère, parce qu'elle s'est trouvée un autre mari bien avant ma naissance, et à l'instant où j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai su que j'allais le haïr. »_

Luffy tomba de sa chaise, tirant Killer de sa demi-conscience. Toute la classe éclata de rire, le visé également sauf le prof, qui regardait la scène d'un œil las, et Killer, trop affecté par ses souvenirs pour réagir positivement à la scène jugée comique par le groupe.

« -S'cusez-moi, M'sieur, je m'suis endormi, rigola le brun »

La classe redoubla d'éclats de voix, laissant échapper au professeur un soupir de découragement. Killer avait du mal à se situer. On ne navigue pas dans ses souvenirs comme ça aussi observa-t-il le décor, cherchant dans quel cours l'automatisme de ses journées l'avait conduit. Des noms d'œuvres écrites au tableau et son livre ouvert au chapitre des grands écrivains lui firent rapidement appréhender qu'il était en cours de littérature. Aussi saisit-il aisément pourquoi son camarade s'était endormi. Il faut dire aussi que le garçon n'était pas très intelligent, quoique brillant en maths (allez comprendre), mais il était assez malin quand il le voulait bien, et toujours de bonne humeur, chose que personne, pas même un cours de littérature, ne pouvait lui enlever. Killer, après un rapide balayage de la salle, baissa les yeux sur sa copie : la feuille était griffonnée sur les quatre angles, un cœur rouge au centre. Mais en plus de la traditionnelle carte de jeu était représenté une sorte de lame qui transperçait la forme en plein centre. La semi-conscience poussée à la transe avait dut étouffer la motricité du jeune homme au point que son subconscient l'avait forcé à se souvenir encore et encore de son… « acte de légitime défense » comme le stipulait le rapport des Marines. Killer ferma les yeux, et comme à chaque fois que ses paupières retombaient, l'image de sa mère à l'agonie venait s'y imprimer. Le blond soupira longuement : il ne lui restait plus qu'une matière avant la fin de la matinée.

[…]

L'Université Mori se situe à peine avant Red Line, l'intersection des deux parties de Grand Line : l'Archipel des Sabaody. Difficile de penser qu'au milieu des hôtels et des zones de non-droit se trouve une péri-université… L'archipel compte 79 arbres distincts appelés « Yarukiman Mangrove ». Mori se trouve sur le 80ème bosquet, et est à l'écart de l'ensemble des zones fréquentées, régit uniquement par l'équipe enseignante, comptant à son bord anciens pirates, marines et citoyens, cohabitant en parfaite harmonie avec le reste de l'archipel, ce dernier les voyant comme d'honnêtes professeurs, ou tout du moins, autant que leur statut puisse leur permettre. Cette école a été bâtie du temps des premières expéditions sur la Route de Tous les Périls par un équipage pirate qui avait souhaité stoppé sa grande traversée sur l'Archipel, alors quasi inatteignable. Il faut préciser qu'à l'époque, les moyens n'étaient pas aussi sophistiqués qu'aujourd'hui. Aussi était-il rare qu'un équipage arrive entier à la fin de la première moitié de la Grand Line. Après plusieurs années de réclamations envers le QG de la Marine, qui administrait déjà le monde marin, les pirates obtinrent un droit de construction volontairement écarté de l'archipel, de façon à pouvoir être facilement contrôlé par Marijoa tout en restant difficile d'accès aux autres pirates. Ce n'est que 7 ans plus tard que la bâtisse vit le jour. L'ancien capitaine, devenu alors proviseur, lui donna le nom de « Mori », qui signifie Forêt, et mit tout en œuvre pour la rendre viable et accessible à tous, un endroit où fils de lignée et de sang noble pouvait côtoyer sans distinctions les « fils de la mer ». Tout en sachant que cette égalité n'a jamais été remise en cause ou critiquée par qui que ce soit, ne vous attendez pas non plus à y croiser un Dragon Céleste… L'établissement s'est légué de génération en génération, sans jamais fermer ses portes à personne. Roturier et Prince, pauvre et riche, pirate et marine en harmonie depuis plus de 600 ans ! Menée d'une poigne de fer par l'équipe enseignante, il fait toujours bon vivre à Mori. L'idée d'un enseignement durable dans le même établissement fut donc conservée et approfondie, le loisir ou la nécessité apportant chaque année nouveaux élèves, nouveaux professeurs, nouvelles matières, nouvelle méthode d'enseignement, nouveau pavillon, etc. Il faut souligner le fait que l'école recouvre plusieurs kilomètres de par le nombre conséquents de personnes occupants les lieux. Celles-ci pouvant être résidantes ou passagères, l'école se doit d'être adaptée à tout type de locataires. L'établissement se décompose en 4 ailes. Au Nord, l'Aile 1, ou Bâtiment 1, qui regroupe les dortoirs de toute l'Université, des classes de CP aux bureaux de la Direction en passant par le personnel et les éventuels visiteurs. A l'Est, l'Aile 2, qui comporte toutes les salles de classes, de travaux et d'études. Plus l'on monte dans les étages, plus le rang de la classe est élevé, contrairement aux dortoirs où le rang est crescendo/decrescendo à partir de la L3. L'aile 3 au Sud a été construite spécialement pour l'alimentation c'est là que se trouve les 8 self-services où sont servis chaque jour plusieurs milliers de repas. Enfin, à l'Ouest, on trouve l'Aile 4, réservée exclusivement au bien-être et à la détente des élèves. Divisée elle-même en 4, on y trouve une bibliothèque géante, des salons, une salle de sport, ainsi qu'une salle multimédia, où les tone-dials, les holos-dials et les dactylo-dials sont à libre disposition. De ses 4 compartiments, c'est celui que Killer fréquentait le moins, favorisant de loin quelques heures de musculation et de maniement d'armes blanches, ou encore de lecture à la Bibliothèque de tous les livres qui lui tombaient sous la main. Encyclopédie, roman, manga, tout était bon à lire et à retenir. Généralement, il favorisait le calme de sa chambre, mais la quantité de livres qu'il désirait ramener était souvent trop importante, et étant au 4ème étage… Malgré ses réticences vis-à-vis du monde scolaire, Killer était un bon élève, voire très bon. Ses notes étaient suffisamment supérieure à la moyenne de la classe pour que ses professeurs le considèrent comme une tête de classe, mais cet aspect « obligatoire » ne l'écrasait pas, en tout cas moins que la vie qu'il menait au milieu des autres étudiants. Killer était un solitaire. Monkey D. Luffy, qui était donc dans sa classe, avait plusieurs fois tenté des approches en début d'année, étant visiblement attristé de l'état de solitude de son potentiel ami, mais celui-ci lui avait fait clairement comprendre à chaque fois qu'il ne souhaitait pas être mêlé au groupe. En quelques sortes, il fuyait les gens. Toutefois, il aimait garder une certaine distance avec son entourage. Peut-être était-ce là encore un instinct hérité de son passé. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait pas d'amis et n'en désirait pas. Côté cœur, nombreuses étaient celles qui prétendaient au titre de « petite amie du glacial Killer » (que les filles préféraient retranscrire en "mystérieux"). Car il faut souligner que Killer, aux yeux de tous, avait tout de l'homme parfait : intelligent, cultivé, sportif, le tout agrémenté d'un physique de rêve. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés tombant en cascade sur sa nuque, quelques mèches venant parfois obstruer son regard gris métallique, en rendaient plus d'une folle amoureuse. Il était sollicité de toutes parts, mais dès sa première année, il avait bien signifié à l'ensemble de la gente féminine que l'amour était un mot qui lui était parfaitement étranger, et qui le resterait sans doute jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité. Il lui avait suffi de lancer un simple regard glacial à une fille qui avait tenté de lui faire les yeux doux et de le rehausser par un « L'amour n'est qu'un jeu psychologique visant à manipuler pour mieux détruire. Je n'ai rien à faire avec ce sentiment ! ». A ce moment-là, la réticence de Killer pour ce mot n'était pas encore connue de l'intégralité de l'Université, c'est pourquoi la fille avait tenté d'insister en lui demandant où était le mal à aimer. En se retournant, le jeune homme l'avait fixé de ses yeux gelés de haine et lui avait répondu « Si aujourd'hui je suis ici, c'est parce que le seul vrai amour que j'ai eu dans ma vie a été tué par ce même sentiment. Alors tu vois, avait-il articulé insensible à l'air terrifié de la jeune fille, pour moi, la seule idée de savoir une personne amoureuse de moi me rend complètement malade ! » La pauvre amoureuse était partie en courant en fondant en larmes, laissant Killer haletant de rage. Comment cette conne, cette sale petite idiote aux cheveux si bien peignés et aux ongles si finement peints pouvait-elle se permettre de parler d'un concept qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas ? Les poings tremblant et les dents serrées, Killer avait réussi à se calmer de justesse et avait passé le reste de la journée en salle de boxe, se défoulant sur le sac de coton, qui, après le passage du garçon, avait cédé, répandant morceaux de tissus usés et moutons déchiquetés sur les tatamis du gymnase. Ce fut la dernière fois que l'on s'adressa à Killer dans un registre amoureux.

[…]

_Un jour, alors que je rentrais de l'école, j'ai surpris ma mère et son petit ami dans la cuisine. L'homme était en train de la violer. Oui, de la violer. Je me souviens de son visage, rougis par les pleurs et plissé par la douleur, ses poignets attachés aux pieds de la table saignaient tant l'effort fourni pour se libérer avait dut être abominable. J'étais pétrifié, et puis l'homme m'a aperçu. Il m'a lancé un sourire démoniaque, mais ne s'est pas arrêter, redoublant de coups de reins, faisant hurler ma mère de souffrance. J'ai voulu intervenir, mais je ne pouvais plus bouger. Ma mère me suppliait de partir, je ne bougeais toujours pas. Soudain, je l'ai vu pousser de toutes ses forces sur la table. Celle-ci se renversa, et ma mère parvint à dégager une de ses mains malgré ses multiples blessures et le frottement des cordes qui avait considérément endommagé sa motricité, elle attrapa le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main, je me souviens que c'était un rouleau à pâtisserie, celui avec lequel elle faisait des tartes aux chocolat quand j'étais petit, et assener un coup sur son agresseur, suffisamment violent pour le faire tituber d'étourdissement. Elle réussit à retirer ses liens moi, rien que la douleur que cela devait lui procurer m'empêchait de faire un seul pas pour lui porter assistance. Elle se mise alors à me hurler :_

_« -COURS ! Cours, mon chéri, dépêches-toi, vas t'en ! Pars, maintenant, pars ! Vas t'en, je t'en supplie vas t'… »_

_C'est seulement quand elle s'est tut que j'ai réagi. Son regard vide et figé se cloua dans le mien. Tous mes muscles étaient paralysés, mais je réussi quand même à faire descendre mon regard sur sa poitrine nue, et je vis une lame rougit, un couteau dépassant de 2 centimètres, ou alors de 3 ? Ma mère tomba doucement au sol, s'écrasant telle une feuille morte dans le silence oppressant de l'automne. Le visage de mon beau-père apparu derrière celui disparaissant de ma maman : il me scrutait, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Il passa sa langue sur ses dents et ses lèvres écarlates, rougies par le liquide épais qui glissait lentement de son crâne le long de sa joue, et il me sourit. Je reculais d'un pas._

Un frisson parcourut Killer. Sa tête commençait à devenir lourde, ses mains tremblaient, une goutte de sueur roula le long de sa tempe. Les souvenirs, toujours les souvenirs… Les lames les plus affûtées, qu'un homme garde enfoncées dans sa chair pour le restant de ses jours, et ce à partir du moment où elles se plantent en lui.

_L'Homme avançait vers moi, souriant de toutes ses dents._

_« -Eh bah, petit con, pourquoi tu fais cette tête, hein ? Tu devrais être content : j'l'ai saigné, cette putain ! C'est toujours une salope de moins sur cette foutue planète ! »_

_Chacun de ses mots restaient accrochés à mes oreilles, résonnaient dans tout mon être. Cette putain…_

_« -C'est tout ce qu'elle méritait, non ? T'es pas d'accord ? Sale fils de pute ! »_

_Une salope de moins…_

_« -Cette traînée… Elle est même pas foutue de m'faire gagner de la tune, et en plus, elle me balance un gosse dans les pattes ! »_

_En voyant mon air cadavérique, il ajouta d'un ton sifflant :_

_« -Bah ouais, le chiard ! Ta Môman, en plus de baiser avec moi, elle se payait n'importe quel vioque qui passait pour m'payer mes godasses ! Et tu sais pas le plus beau, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, elle s'était mis en tête d'aller voir les Marines du coin parce qu'elle voulait te foutre dans je-ne-sais-quel établissement scolaire de mes deux, mais c'qu'elle a pas su, c'est que la flicaille, par ici, elle me connaît trop bien pour intervenir. C'est moche, non ? Elle était venue me balancer, et les flics ont tellement eu les boules qu'ils me l'ont ramené en s'excusant. La suite, tu le connais, nan ? »_

_Puis il éclata de rire, un rire sec, glacial, effrayant. Moi, je n'arrivais plus à penser, je ne pouvais ni hurler, ni pleurer, mais je n'allais pas renoncer. Ma mère gisait à terre, baignant dans son sang. Je sentais la rage monter en moi, comme si quelque chose venait de se briser, un écrin dans lequel j'aurai tout retenu depuis ma naissance. Son contenu se déversait en moi, rongeant chaque parcelle de bon, brûlant chaque morceau d'humanité et de désir de mieux. Je devais le tuer, là, maintenant, venger ma mère. Le couteau était juste devant moi. Oui, le couteau dont ce gars s'était servi pour, pour… J'allais le retourner contre lui. Lentement, je me baissais et l'empoignais. L'autre salaud riait toujours à gorge déployée, il ne remarqua rien. Je me relevais, tenant fermement la lame, mes ongles entaillant le manche de bois. Le type, dans son fou rire, baissa les yeux sur moi, et se tut. Pour la première fois, je plongeai mon regard dans celui que je dû appeler huit années durant mon « deuxième papa »._

_Killer… Killer…_

_Quoi ! Qui m'appelle ?_

_Killer !... Killer !... Relève-toi !_

_Maman ? C'est toi ?_

« -Killer ! Monsieur Killer, je vous somme de me regarder quand je vous parle !

Killer releva la tête le brouillard se dissipant peu à peu, il aperçut son professeur de mathématiques, qui le fixait en fronçant les sourcils. Visiblement, il lui avait posé une question et son état « comatique » l'avait soustrait aux appels répétés de l'enseignant. Killer ferma fugitivement les yeux, s'efforçant de faire un rapide tour de son subconscient. Les élèves attendaient la sentence du professeur, chuchotant à mi-voix.

« -Alors ? J'attends toujours, vous savez !

-…

-Bon, très bien ! Puisque vous semblez vouloir garder le silence, je vais devoir vous envoyer en reten…

_Vous avez le droit de garder le silence…_

-f(x) = a [(x + (b/2a))2 – Δ/4a2] »

Le silence s'abattit sur la classe. Le mathématicien pâlit à vue d'œil, les autres élèves s'étaient figés, ouvrant tous de grands yeux. Même Luffy, le génie en maths, avait levé la tête de son livre (sachant qu'il résolvait mentalement les exercices type bac du chapitre suivant…) pour dévisager avec ses camarades le garçon aux cheveux d'or.

« -Vous… Que venez-vous de dire ? Bafouilla le professeur

-J'ai répondu à votre problème. »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au tableau, puis planta son regard métallique dans celui de son vis à vis sans cligner une seule fois des paupières.

« -La question était bien de trouver les racines du trinôme et d'en étudier les signes ? On se sert pour ça de la transformation en un produit de facteurs de la somme des trois termes, soit de la forme canonique du trinôme. La fonction f de x est égale a facteur de x plus b sur 2a le tout au carré, moins delta sur 4a au carré. C'est la formule pour trouver la réponse à votre problème. »

Le professeur le regarda longuement. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Luffy, sa référence systématique, qui haussa les épaules d'un air stupéfait et admirateur. Après plusieurs minutes de quiétude pesante, Killer se leva sèchement, et marcha lentement vers le tableau. Il relu le problème, puis attrapa la première craie qui lui tomba sous la main et écrivit la réponse, symbole par symbole, sans interruption ni relecture. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il regagna sa place sans faire le moindre bruit, ne regardant même pas son enseignant, et se tut en attendant une réaction quelconque de la part de ce dernier. Il fallut encore de longues secondes avant que l'homme se dirige vers son bureau et tourne machinalement les pages de son livre de mathématiques supérieures qu'un collègue de South Blue lui avait prêté il s'arrêta sur une page, dévisagea Killer, considéra à nouveau la page, et soupira.

« -Connaissiez-vous ce problème, Monsieur Killer ? Lança-t-il après plusieurs instants de réflexion.

-… Non.

-Un camarade vous a-t-il soufflé la réponse ?

-Non.

-Un élève d'une autre classe que vous, voire plus âgé, vous en aurait-il parlé ? Ou un autre professeur de mathématiques ? Si c'est le cas, je ne…

-NON ! »

Il avait haussé la voix. Le professeur ne répondit pas, légèrement choqué par tout ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre. Il allait sermonner son élève, lorsque la sonnerie de midi retentit, suivit à quelques secondes d'intervalle de cris, de raclements de chaise et de pas dans les escaliers. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le mathématicien fit sortir ses élèves, qui, jusque-là, chose très rare, n'avaient pas bondis dehors. Killer resta quelques instants, fixant toujours le prof, puis se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre au 4ème étage. Une fois tout le monde dehors, l'agrégé en maths s'affala sur sa chaise, soufflant un bon coup.

_Vraiment, ce gosse est plein de surprises_, pensa-t-il.

Soudain, il se demanda pourquoi il avait décidé d'interroger cet étudiant en particulier. Peut-être par sadisme scolaire (celui qui ramène l'attention immédiate de l'élève par une punition détournée et dont le châtiment tombe dans tous les cas). Quoiqu'il en soit, jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il aurait pu résoudre le problème avec une aussi faible écoute. Le professeur savait que Killer n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il ne connaissait pas le problème jusqu'à présent, mais de là à trouver la réponse en moins de 30 secondes en n'ayant absolument rien écouté depuis le début du cours, on ne pouvait qu'émettre deux hypothèses : tricherie, ou génie.

[…]

Après avoir gravi quatre à quatre les marches des grands escaliers de pierre, Killer s'arrêta devant sa chambre, la 8216. D'un pas lassé, il franchi son pas, et la referma, puis s'affala sur son lit, ressassant sa matinée. A l'heure qu'il était, les ragots devait battre leur plein, et le « mec bizarre de la 1ère6 » allait être une fois de plus dévisagé comme l'extraterrestre moyen. De toute manière, il ne comptait pas aller se mêler immédiatement au bain de foule du 12h00. Il repensa à son cours de maths, ou plutôt, juste avant que le prof ne le sorte de ses pensées. Les images s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, les cris de sa mère résonnaient dans tout son corps, dans toute son âme, le rire de l'Homme infâme qui avait fait de sa vie un malheur depuis sa naissance, tout cela en un vacarme assourdissant qui donna presque immédiatement au jeune étudiant une migraine insoutenable. Soudain, un cri déchira le silence.

_RAAAAAAH !_

S'en suivi une plainte, comme si la mort vomissait sa folie.

_AAAAAARGH !_

Killer sursauta. Son corps était froid, glacé. Il regarda ses mains : rouges, rouges de sang, sa main gauche tenant un large couteau couvert d'un liquide chaud et poisseux. Devant lui se tenait un homme, celui qui hantait son passé et ses cauchemars de sa bouche coulait du sang, tressautant également en gerbes de sa poitrine gauche. Face à celui-là, un garçon âgé d'à peine 8 ans tremblait de rage. Killer connaissait cette scène, il la vivait chaque jour à chaque secondes depuis huit années.

_L'homme ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux un seul instant depuis que la lame froide l'avait transpercé en plein cœur. La boule de haine et de frénésie que je m'étais constitué depuis ma venue au monde faisait à cet instant partie intégrante de moi, et je savais qu'à partir de maintenant, elle serait présente à tout instant au cœur de mon quotidien._

_« -E… Espèce de sale petit enculé ! »_

_Je vibrais d'une peur que je n'avais encore jamais connue. J'avais toujours voulu accomplir ce geste, je m'étais vengé ! On ne doit pas se réjouir de la mort d'un ennemi parce qu'il reste un être humain ? Mais bien sûr ! Ce n'était ni plus ni moins que le plus immonde salaud que la Terre ai jamais porté, et mon acte n'était ni plus ni moins la conséquence d'années de douleur psychologique causée par ce même type. Un être humain ? Osez me le dire en me regardant dans les yeux ! L'homme tomba lourdement au sol, s'avachi de tout son abject être matériel pendant que son âme partait pour l'Enfer, si tant est que l'Enfer soit assez pour lui. Je frémis en le voyant s'abattre sur sa victime… Je lui sautais dessus, le repoussant sur le côté pour qu'il ne souille pas davantage ma… ma… Un frisson m'enveloppa, l'homme respirait toujours. Etrangement, mon calme revint la seconde d'après, j'étais presque serein, et je me penchai à l'oreille du type pour lui murmurer :_

_« -J'espère que le Diable te tuera une deuxième fois ! »_

_Deuxième coup de couteau, deuxième éclat de sang sur le visage, impur à jamais. L'instant qui suivit, le silence se fit. C'était presque mélodieux, harmonique, avec mes battements de cœur en fond sonore. Meurtrier de meurtrier. Je finis par me dégager du corps de MA victime, et ramper vers celui, inerte, de ma mère. Je m'agenouillais, sans dire un mot, fixant l'expression vide de celle qui m'avait mise au monde. C'est d'une main sûre et ferme que je passais mes doigts sur les yeux encore révulsés d'horreur de ma maman. A cet instant, les Marines déboulèrent dans l'appartement, probablement prévenu par des voisins inquiétés par les cris, beuglant leurs formules habituelles, mais ils se turent bien vite en voyant la scène : une femme et un homme poignardés, baignant dans leur sang, un gosse d'à peine 8 ans, agenouillé près du corps féminin, couvert du liquide épais, un couteau posé à côté de lui. Une main forte se referma sur mon épaule, mais je ne bougeais pas. Après un court silence, le Marine chuchota :_

_« -T'inquiètes pas, mon gars, ça va aller maintenant. C'est fini ! »_

_Oui, c'était finit. Tout ! Mon beau-père ! Mon cauchemar ! Ma peur quotidienne ! Ma haine ! Ma mère ! Ma vie… TOUT ! Absolument tout ! Les Marines m'entraînèrent vers la porte, me tirant presque sur le sol tant j'avais été affaibli par le stress. Je me retournai, lançant un dernier regard vers ma maman, et je pensais :_

_« -Au revoir ! »_

_Notre liberté a eu son prix !... J'imagine que ça n'aura rien d'extraordinaire pour d'autres, chacun à son fardeau sur Grand Line… Après ça, je me souviens de ma prise de déposition. Je ne crois pas avoir vécu moment plus dur de toute l'histoire. Au procès, j'ai été jugé non-coupable avec « cas de légitime défense, ce qui m'aura bien fait marrer. « On » m'a quand même placé deux semaines dans un centre pour jeunes en difficulté pour voir comment je m'en sortirai. « On » devait sûrement s'attendre à me voir poignardé tout le monde, je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre… « On » me proposait sans arrêt de l'aide, que ce soit pour parler ou pour couper ma nourriture, mais pour le dernier, je pense qu'« on » avait juste la trouille de moi avec ce qui pouvait devenir une arme potentielle. Je me souviens qu'« on » n'arrêtait pas non plus de me demander si je voulais « en parler ». Pas envie… De rien ! Après qu'« on » a parvenu à faire venir mon dossier, « on » a constaté que je n'avais jamais été à l'école. Du coup, vu que j'avais pas mal de retard, que je n'avais nulle part où aller ni personne pour me recevoir, « on » m'a placé à Mori. Non pas que je ne m'y déplaise… De toutes façons, je n'ai plus que ça à faire : ma mère est morte, j'ai tué l'homme qui me l'avait arraché, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'accroche à la vie, mais c'était une volonté de ma mère, je l'ai compris… En général, ceux qui se vengent ont un temps entre la cause et la conséquence, mais moi, le destin m'a tout concédé en même temps, alors je n'ai plus rien à faire. Je crois que j'ai peur de l'extérieur. C'est peut-être pour ça que je reste à la péri-université… Je n'ai aucun but, je ne recherche rien. Il ne faut pas s'étonner si je ne veux pas de port d'attache, c'est parce que c'est trop risqué. J'ai toujours vécu sans la confiance, alors pourquoi commencer si c'est pour perdre encore quelqu'un ? Plus jamais. Non ça, plus jamais…_

Ecrasé par le poids de ses pensées, Killer se leva. Il était 12h18. Le jeune homme se demanda comment le temps pouvait passer aussi lentement. Il ne prit pas le temps d'y réfléchir, s'attardant sur ce à quoi il allait bien pouvoir occuper son après-midi puis son week-end. Tout semblait terni par la souffrance, omniprésente au cœur de son quotidien.

* * *

_Voilà pour le 1er chapitre de Plume de Glace sur Horizon de Feu. Pour l'instant, seul le contexte est situé ; je tenais à en faire un chapitre à lui seul. La présentation de la péri-université a été assez brève dans son fonctionnement, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire de plus. Au prochain chapitre, l'introduction de Kidd._

_J'espère que ça vous donnera envie de lire la suite. Le chapitre 2 sera là très vite. En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre !_

黒檀シェード


	3. Et transir, et brûler

La pluie battait contre les carreaux de la fenêtre. Les averses étaient rares sur l'archipel Sabaody ; ce phénomène était dût aux bulles qui y fleurissaient, modifiant l'atmosphère de la parcelle de terre. Allongé sur le sol, Killer lisait une pièce de théâtre empruntée à la Bibliothèque, un ouvrage rapporté d'une expédition par des explorateurs survivants du Nouveau Monde. Il l'avait lu une bonne 20aine de fois, mais ne se lassait jamais de la recommencer. Pourtant, il ne l'aimait pas : une bête histoire d'amour tragique où quasiment tous les protagonistes meurent à la fin ou restent idiots. La femme lui rappelait sa mère, amoureuse malgré elle de celui qui avait (ou allait) briser sa vie. Les similarités n'étaient pas tout-à fait les mêmes, mais il y avait parfois beaucoup de ressemblance. Killer ne s'était jamais posé la question de s'avoir si l'histoire était vraie ou non, et après tout, il s'en fichait royalement. Ce qui comptait dans ce récit, c'était de voir qu'il n'y avait pas que lui qui souffrait de l'inaccessible en ce bas-monde. Bien entendu, il était question de l'amour. Il y avait un passage que le jeune homme affectionnait particulièrement : celui où l'héroïne parle à sa confidente de son amour éperdu pour son beau-fils. Déjà ça, c'était tordu, mais la manière dont l'auteur l'avait tourné poussait au surnaturel tant la tirade était belle :

_Je le vis, je rougis, je pâlis à sa vue ;_

_Un trouble s'éleva dans mon âme éperdue ;_

_Mes yeux ne voyaient plus, je ne pouvais parler ;_

_Je sentis tout mon corps, et transir et brûler._

Il avait beau être le plus éblouissant de tous, c'était aussi le passage qui broyait le plus Killer. A chaque lecture et relecture, la même impression de déchirure dans son âme. Se confier était déjà une chose qu'il ne connaissait pas (car cette tirade était raconté par la protagoniste à sa confidente), mais transir et brûler pour quelqu'un était encore plus abstrait. Ce que l'auteur décrivait comme un sentiment d'amour foudroyant était complètement étranger au blond. Transir de rage et brûler de haine, il connaissait, peut-être même un peu trop bien, mais d'amour… C'était trop loin, l'amour qu'il portait pour sa mère était trop loin. Ce passage lui rappelait aussi qu'à la fin, l'héroïne mourrait, ce qui faisait d'elle une victime, pas une héroïne. Une victime qui avait enchaîné fatalité sur fatalité, qui avait souffert toute sa vie d'une malédiction divine. Le rapprochement était si simple à faire que la douleur étreignait Killer à chaque fois. Aujourd'hui, il avait un mal fou à lâcher le vers des yeux.

… _Et transir et brûler._

Il referma doucement l'ouvrage et laissa son regard passer sur les meubles, le sol, le plafond. Le vers valsait sur la musique fatidique en un duo noir d'amertume : le couple parfait. L'esprit encore flou, il s'approcha de la fenêtre : la masse de verdure l'attirait étrangement, et pourtant… Le constant figé lui faisait mal au crâne, il s'y sentait en position d'insécurité, de faiblesse. Il devait bouger, c'était son atout majeur : l'instabilité. Pourtant, la forêt ne lui disait rien. Paresse ou mauvais pressentiment ? Killer envisagea donc un détour par la salle de sport. Pourquoi ne pas aller démanteler un punching-ball ? Il attrapa son sac de sport et y fourra ses mitaines en lin ainsi qu'une serviette et un T-shirt de rechange, et se dirigea vers l'aile ouest de l'Université.

[...]

Les couloirs étaient vides, ou presque, des groupes de jeunes patrouillaient de ci, de là, le gros du troupeau se partageant la salle multimédia et les salons. Nombreux étaient ceux qui rentraient chez eux pour le week-end, d'autres allaient sur l'archipel faire un tour dans les bars ou du shopping ; d'autres encore favorisaient le parc d'attraction, etc. Les presque trois-quarts des occupants de Mori rentraient le vendredi midi et revenaient le dimanche soir, et de ceux-là, 90% résidaient sur l'archipel. Cela représentait les 3/5 des élèves, et les 3/4 des professeurs, mais quoi qu'il en soit, Mori restait ouverte toute l'année pour ceux qui en avaient besoin, les selfs étant les seuls à fermer de 23h00 à 5h00. La salle de sport n'était guère fréquentée en ce vendredi après-midi, ou tout du moins, les sportifs étaient peu nombreux. Les jours de pluie étaient pourtant ceux où taper dans un ballon ou traîner dans un des gymnases restaient des activités très populaires. Killer se dirigea vers le compartiment équipement et attrapa deux gants gris argenté. Un groupe était sur le terrain de basket, un autre à la table de ping-pong, un autre encore s'échauffait sur des tapis, et un autre se faisait des passes au badminton. Un sac avec plusieurs serviettes trahissait la présence d'une autre personne, voire d'un autre groupe, mais qui demeurait encore invisible aux yeux de Killer. Instinctivement, le blond étudia chacun de ses collègues sportifs, repérant dans leurs gestes les points faibles à exploiter, juste au cas où. Il avait toujours vécu ainsi : observation, méfiance, repérages, écoutes… Cette sorte d'habitude était bien sûr un sel de plus qui rongeait son repos. Trois basketteurs : deux 2ndes, un 3ème. Deux badistes : une L1, une M2. Deux joggeuses : L2. Deux pongistes : un Terminale, un L1. Il manquait toujours un groupe, 9 personnes visibles en tout, 10 avec l'arrivée du blond aux yeux de glace. Son passage eu comme toujours nombreuses réactions, et parmi celles-ci, une joggeuse qui manqua de trébucher sur un angle de tapis, et une des badiste qui reçue le volant en pleine joue. Perte de concentration. Mais aussi : côté basket, un shoot à trois points avec rebond dans le ventre pour l'adversaire inattentif. Seuls les pongistes ne subirent pas le magnétisme de Killer de par l'éloignement de la table. Et comme toujours, les réactions qui s'en suivirent furent des « Fais gaffe ! » avec des « Désolée, il est trop mignon ! », ou encore des « Mec, tu rêves ou quoi ? » accompagné de « Hein ? Ouais, s'cuse, j'étais ailleurs… ». Bien sûr, on avait les traditionnels « Il est bizarre, quand même… » et les « Il me fait froid dans le dos, ce gars !... ». Quelques fois, on trouvait des comparaisons à un psychopathe, à une intelligence artificielle ultra-performante, et même une fois à un agent du CP9 infiltré pour déjouer les plans d'un des professeurs pirates, etc. Le jeune homme n'y avait jamais réellement prêté garde, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette seule raison que ce genre de marmonnements existait toujours ; croyez bien que s'il y avait porté de l'intérêt… Dans tous les cas, il manquait toujours une personne. Killer avança prudemment vers le punching-ball. Quand il pénétra dans le compartiment musculation, il aperçut enfin le dernier élément. Quatre garçons, une fille. Cinq personnes en tout, qui formaient un cercle autour de ce qui semblait être un banc de musculation. Tous avaient les yeux brillants et semblaient très intéressés. Killer déduit rapidement par les gloussements et les applaudissements qu'ils encourageaient une 6ème personne, qui visiblement, explosait son record ou quelque chose dans le genre. Le blond n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître les élèves de la L2, classe connue pour avoir une tripotée de spécimens « indisciplinés et surexcités », ainsi qualifiés par les professeurs, mais respectée et admirée par les élèves. Par peur ou par enthousiasme par contre, nul ne le sait. On trouvait dans ce groupe Urouge, un colosse de 148 kilos de muscles pour 2m43, une vraie armoire à glace, pas très malin mais qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer au corps-à-corps. Venait ensuite Scratchmen Apoo, artiste martial hors-pair, et très réputé dans le milieu musical jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse exploser la salle d'art du son ; il assure toujours l'ambiance, de bonne compagnie comme de mauvaise, il est souvent celui qui cherche des crosses aux profs. A côté de lui se tenait, droit et élégant, le charismatique X. Drake, fils de Marine, seule « erreur » dans cette bande de descendants de pirates, d'une intelligence remarquable et très difficile à ne pas estimer ; réfléchi et posé, sa culture générale n'a d'égal que son charme ravageur dans la gente féminine ; aussi bien intellectuel que bagarreur, le cerveau du groupe en quelques sortes. Juste après, assise sur une pile de poids pour haltères, touche féminine apportée à la bande, la seule et l'unique Jewerly Bonney ; une vraie furie dans les bastons comme lors des banquets, elle sait aussi faire preuve de sentiments voire de gentillesse, mais rien n'a été prouvé jusqu'à présent ; son caractère bien trempé, limite garçon manqué, lui vaut une réputation de folle enragée dès sa première année à Mori, et notez qu'elle s'en contente parfaitement ; le dernier potin dont elle avait été le centre était dut à un concours mené avec Monkey D. Luffy : celui qui avale le plus de plats en 3 minutes. Match nul, apparemment par manque de temps pour départager ; une femme à poigne qui ne supporte pas d'être vue comme une fillette-rose-bonbon, ce qui lui vaut l'accumulation d'heures de retenues et de menaces de renvoi pour « caractère belliqueux et violence avec coup sur nombreux élèves » ; très populaire dans le milieu féminin. Enfin, le dernier des cinq jeunes, un garçon à l'air agressif et calme en même temps, machiavélique et au regard d'assassin, celui que quelques-uns surnomment « Boss » : Crocodile ; il n'est pas le chef de la bande malgré le surnom, bien que ce titre ne lui aurai pas déplu ; son sens de la stratégie est assez poussé, et n'a d'égal que sa froideur et son sadisme ; arrivé en début de cette année, il est déjà le « méchant » de le bande, le vilain garçon au milieu des joyeux lurons ; il fait respecter la loi du groupe d'une manière assez spéciale ; il a tendance à se faire des ennemis, mais il ne se cache jamais derrière la réputation de son groupe, et ce genre de types ne portent plus bien longtemps leur titre de fâcheux ; il s'entend assez mal avec Drake, leur différente interprétation du mot "réfléchir" peut-être… Mais il reste quand même appréciable, et s'entend très bien avec ses compères. Killer fronça les sourcils, cherchant à mettre un nom sur la 6ème personne, dont le visage était toujours caché, sa mémoire étant plus visuelle que déductive. Soudain, les cinq L2 poussèrent des cris de joie et des bravos.

« -Nouveau record personnel, hurla Bonney, de 784 ! »

Toute la bande rigola, félicitant le centre de l'attention. Killer continua à traverser la salle, sans lâcher des yeux le groupe, ce que la fille aux cheveux roses ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« -Eh, toi ! On peut savoir ce que tu regardes comme ça ? »

Les quatre garçons relevèrent la tête, stoppant tout éclat de voix, et fixèrent à leur tour le lycéen d'un air méfiant. Bonney, toujours aussi entreprenante, sauta de sa pile de poids et s'approcha de Killer, qui s'était stoppé à quelques mètres d'eux. Un amas de tapis les séparait, et une zone d'ombre empêchait tout discernement facial du côté de Killer.

« -Tu crois que je ne t'avais pas aperçu ? Tu penses que je ne te vois pas nous reluquer depuis tout-à l'heure ? Tu crois que je suis stupide ? C'est parce que je suis une fille, c'est ça ? Crache-le morceau, abruti ! »

Le blond chercha le rapport. Derrière la rose, les garçons se concertaient à voix basse. Bonney s'était rapprochée, maintenant contre les tapis qui lui arrivaient aux hanches, mais ne parvenait toujours pas à distinguer les traits de Killer, qui ne bougeait pas de la zone de pénombre. La clarté qui filtrait des baies vitrées ne parvenait pas au-delà des tables de musculation, et les lumières étant éteintes…

« -Montres ton visage, dit-elle non sans agressivité »

Killer ne bougea pas.

« -AMÈNES TA TRONCHE, JE TE DIS ! »

Le ton employé par la rose fit frémir les quatre jeunes, mais n'impressionna pas du tout Killer qui resta de marbre. Bonney fut particulièrement irrité par cette absence de réaction.

« -Alors ?! »

Killer secoua légèrement la tête, et détourna son regard de son interlocutrice pour fixer le groupe resté en retrait, cherchant toujours à savoir qui en était le pilier central.

« -OK, tu l'auras cherché, espèce de débile ! »

Un rapide coup d'œil à sa vis à vis lui fit comprendre son intention ; après s'être fait craquer les doigts, Bonney sauta sur la pile de tapis et passa de l'autre côté, puis ramena son poing en arrière. Killer ne bougea pas d'un pouce, attendant l'envoi pour riposter. Les garçons surveillaient ses réactions, prêts à intervenir à tout moment. La main serrée allait le percuter, sa défense était déjà préparée, prête à briser les os de l'avant-bras de son adversaire quand tout-à coup, une voix s'éleva dans le lourd silence.

« -Attends ! »

Bonney, reconnaissant le timbre, stoppa son mouvement, déjà à mi-chemin de son parcours. Le souffle atteint la joue du jeune homme, toujours gelé, néanmoins surpris d'entendre une voix si particulière. Celle-ci ne venant d'aucun membre du groupe visible, il ne pouvait venir que de son centre. Bonney, haletante de colère, cachait du regard de Killer la silhouette du leader, mais il préféra attendre qu'elle s'écarte plutôt que de bouger.

« -Arrêtes-toi, Jewerly ! Décales-toi, laisses-nous au moins voir qui tu allais frapper ! »

La voix était rauque, chaude mais à la fois autoritaire et piquante. Killer attendit que la jeune fille se déplace pour pouvoir enfin dévisager le fameux leader. Au bout de quelques secondes, Bonney se détourna, lançant un dernier regard haineux au blond. A l'instant même où les yeux de Killer se posèrent sur le chef, le temps s'arrêta, son cœur pour seule harmonie ponctuelle. Devant lui un regard de braise très franc le dévisageait dans le vague. Une bouche fine, tracé d'un coup de pinceau, une peau pâle, un torse nu athlétique, une tignasse ardente d'un rouge corail se dressant fièrement sur sa tête, le jeune homme mesurait bien 1m94, soit 10 centimètres de plus que Killer, et sa masse musculaire taillait magnifiquement son corps sans non plus l'alourdir comme Urouge. Killer aurait pu épiloguer des heures sur son physique, mais le trouble qui l'étreignait alors bloquait toute réflexion. Les deux hommes se faisaient face sans dire mot, l'un fixant l'obscurité en détaillant la silhouette comme il le pouvait, l'autre absorbé par la perfection qui s'offrait à sa vue. Bien que le premier soit en situation d'impuissance visuelle, il ressentait une curieuse et profonde envie de se laisser aspirer par la masse sombre, attiré par il-ne-savait-quel magnétisme. Après un long moment de silence, l'aîné prit la parole.

« -Désolé pour le désordre ; Jewerly Bonney s'est emportée. -Il failli rajouter « comme d'habitude », mais se reteint, sentant bien l'inhabituel de la situation- Ça ne se reproduira plus. »

La ciblée noircit davantage son regard, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de serrer les dents. Killer non plus ne dit rien. Non pas qu'il fut impressionné par ce petit discours, la seule vision de son vis-à-vis ayant déjà altérée ses sens. Puis, la conclusion tomba :

« -Allons-y ! »

A la suite de leur chef déjà devant l'arche de la salle de musculation, les cinq jeunes se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Arrivé devant la séparation murale, le garçon aux cheveux de feu marqua un temps d'arrêt, imité par ses compagnons à quelques mètres de lui. Killer ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, et même dans la pénombre, son regard s'était fait ressentir par les compères. Tout-à coup, une vive lumière aveugla le blond, qui ne bougea pas, mais battit rapidement des paupières. Quand il put de nouveau distinguer son environnement quelques dixièmes de seconde plus tard, le leader avait disparu ; en revanche, les cinq jeunes gens n'avaient pas bougé ; qui plus est, ils étaient maintenant pétrifiés, ouvrants de grands yeux devant le garçon au regard de glace.

_Quelques secondes plus tôt : Le roux baissa les yeux sur les tapis azur, et soupira. Puis d'un rapide mouvement, il se détourna et atteint l'interrupteur extérieur. L'éclat de lumière artificielle emplit immédiatement la pièce, et enfin, il put découvrir le visage de son locuteur, profitant de l'aveuglement, qu'il avait pesé « certain mais bref », de celui-ci pour l'observer de haut en bas. Le jeune homme qu'il avait en face de lui était tout simplement magnifique. De grands yeux bleus-gris, au métallisme envoûtant et qui laissait percevoir une aura peu commune si ce n'est unique. Ses lèvres semblaient onctueuses bien que pincées sur le coup de la surprise. Ses joues roses accentuaient la peau mate qui paraissait infiniment agréable au toucher. Un nez légèrement retroussé qui trahissait une malice trop longtemps dissimulée. Et puis bien sûr, cette longue cascade de fils d'ors qui ne demandait qu'à être caressée… A cela s'ajoutait une musculature finement taillée, un corps fier et solide… Douter de la perfection qu'était ce jeune homme aurait été une insulte à la beauté elle-même. Le regard braiseux s'attarda à nouveau sur les deux fragments de zénith, toujours dilatés par la brusque source lumineuse. S'il s'était écoulé une demi-seconde, elle avait paru infiniment longue et éblouissante pour le roux. Ne pouvant pas se permettre d'attendre que le jeune garçon ait recouvré son sens optique, le jeune homme détourna son regard de feu et avança sans se retourner vers les vestiaires, l'esprit encore embrumé par ce qu'il venait de voir._

« -Tu… C'est toi Killer ? Demanda Urouge hébété »

Jusqu'à présent, la salle était à moitié noyée dans l'obscurité, et Killer y était plongé. Bonney recula d'un pas, hésitant encore sur le nom qui venait d'être cité, et le visage à quelques millimètres de la perfection qu'elle avait devant elle.

_LE Killer ?_ Pensa-t-elle

L'intéressé plissa les yeux, et avant que la bande n'ai le temps d'en demander plus, disparu à l'arrière de la salle. Drake décroisa les bras, Bonney retint son souffle, Apoo pencha la tête sur le côté, Urouge hoqueta, Crocodile ricana :

« -Kuhahaha ! Notre réputation nous précède, ou ce mec est un gros naze ?! »

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses lui assena un violent coup de poing sur la tête, frissonnant encore en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer.

« -Ce… Ce gars… »

Crocodile, en massant son crâne et en jurant contre la « vipère », interrogea le groupe :

« -Bah quoi ? C'est qu'un bleu, ça se voit à sa manière de vouloir faire face, mais en fait, je suis sûr qu'il a flippé comme un d... »

Un deuxième coup de poing ne tarda pas à arriver, de la part de Drake cette fois. Apoo enchaîna avec des explications.

« -Tu plaisantes, mon gars. Ce « bleu », comme tu dis, est réputé pour avoir un caractère aussi froid qu'une île hivernale en hiver sur la banquise de North Blue. On ne le voit jamais avec quelqu'un ; totalement renfermé, il ne parle qu'aux professeurs, et en général, il a toujours le dernier mot. Ce sont des rumeurs qui circulent dans toute l'Université, mais surtout dans la 1ère, normal vu qu'il en est. Enfin, je me trompe peut-être...

-Il a raison. »

Le groupe détourna le regard vers le brun. Il était rare que Drake se prête aux discussions du groupe, surtout quand celles-ci viraient « inutiles et puériles » son intérêt était dur à convoiter, mais une fois lancé, Drake était assidu dans sa conversation et faisait preuve d'une formidable dialectique. Entre parenthèses, son rôle de second ne lui avait pourtant jamais fait prendre la grosse tête, et contrairement à Crocodile, il ne cherchait absolument pas à détrôner son chef.

« -Ce jeune homme a une réputation de bourreau des cœurs, mais aussi d'insensible médaillé or ; son caractère est glacial, presque effrayant ; il en aura découragé plus d'une… et d'un. On ne sait pas de quoi il est capable, mais son regard seul laisse supposer d'une aisance particulière en ce qui concerne la souffrance. »

Les L2 contemplèrent leur camarde.

« -Et tu sais ça par les rumeurs ? Ou tu l'as lu dans ses yeux, peut-être ? Demanda agressivement Bonney

-Les deux. »

Il se tourna vers Crocodile.

« -Ne crois pas une seule seconde que c'est par insolence qu'il a tenu tête à Bonney et au groupe. Il a dut apprendre que fuir n'était jamais la bonne option, que seule l'action passive ou active résoudrai le problème. Il fait cela sans se soucier des conséquences, pour autrui comme pour lui ; c'est par fierté aussi je suppose. Son passé est aussi mystérieux que son aura est puissant et noir. »

Le ton qu'avait employé Drake était plus qu'éloquent. Malgré son flegme habituel, lui non plus n'avait pas été épargné par le regard perçant du jeune 1ère, et sa voix légèrement vibrante n'était pas passée inaperçue auprès de ses amis. Drake avait ce charisme particulier de pouvoir tout dire de façon intelligente et entière. Personne n'eut rien à redire. C'est encore secouée que s'éloigna la bande, rejoignant son leader, et n'ayant pas remarqué que les salles étaient maintenant vides, et ce depuis que la voix brûlante du garçon aux yeux de braises s'était élevée.

_Le jeune homme poussa violemment la porte menant aux vestiaires, la couleur bleu du couloir venant s'imprimer sur ses rétines. Quelques garçons, en l'apercevant, nouèrent rapidement leurs lacets et déguerpir sans qu'il n'ait lui-même à les y obliger. D'un pas qui se voulait sûr, il déambula sur le carrelage bleu, grisé par le mauvais éclairage. Ce bleu… Il lui rappelait… D'un geste lourd, il attrapa son sac de sport et récupéra celui de cours, et sorti d'un pas résolu, se dirigeant vers les dortoirs du 4ème étage, bien décidé à s'y enfermer et à se vider la tête. Cet épisode aurait pu passer inaperçu : combien de fois avait-il dû stopper Bonney dans ses pulsions meurtrières ? Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de fois ! Mais la plupart du temps, il lui laissait le loisir de réaliser ce qu'elle voulait faire, alors que là… Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la laisser toucher à ce garçon. A CE garçon ! Même sans l'avoir vu auparavant, il avait comprit qu'il était intouchable, et que son amie allait finir à l'infirmerie s'il elle avait parachevé son geste. Aussi, c'est avec l'esprit encore embrumé par la vision qu'il avait eu que Eustass Kidd passa le reste de la journée, tantôt le regard plaqué contre la fenêtre, tantôt faisant passer d'une main à l'autre un morceau de saphir marin dont les rayons du soleil faisait se refléter l'éclat dans tout l'appartement._

Killer entendit la lourde porte se refermer derrière les cinq jeunes. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il reprit la peine de respirer. D'un seul coup, il s'affala par terre, ses jambes devenues trop faibles pour le supporter. Chaque parcelle de la scène qui venait de se produire flottait devant ses yeux. La tignasse rouge dansait dans sa mémoire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était troublé par quelqu'un. Evidemment, il semblait important, ne serait-ce que par les alliés qu'il avait, ou par l'autorité dont il jouissait auprès d'eux. Killer n'était pas du genre à suivre rumeurs et potins, aussi ignorait-il toujours son nom, ou l'avait-il oublié ? Son envie, tout-à l'heure irrépressible, de lâcher sa rage sur le sac de coton l'avait totalement quitté au moment où la voix brûlante de l'inconnu s'était élevé dans la pièce, et c'est l'esprit embrumé qu'il retourna dans sa chambre au 4ème étage. Il resta ainsi prostré devant sa fenêtre, où la moindre nuance zénithale rouge lui rappelait le regard ardent qui hantait à présent ses pensées, un regard qui l'avait transpercé, qui avait, au plus profond de son âme, fait fondre ses ressentiments haineux, et alors que le visage inconnu et déjà familier venait faire vibrer dans son esprit, il sentit tout son corps et transir et brûler…

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 2. Ça y est, Kidd est introduit. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop perdu dans les points de vue, que je n'ai pas pour habitude de préciser, mais dans le cas de cette histoire, ce n'est pas trop dur à distinguer._

_Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas reconnu l'oeuvre que Killer lit, et dont un passage de la tirade de l'héroïne donne son nom au chapitre, il s'agit de Phèdre, de Jean Racine (vous l'aviez reconnu, hein ? Hein ? HEIN ?! Hein vous l'aviez reconnu !)._

_Le prochain chapitre sera précédé d'un petit chapitre Bonus qui aura pour but de faire mieux comprendre la structure de la péri-université qu'est Mori, parce que finalement, ça ne va pas être vain pour les chapitres à suivre. Ainsi, vous pourrez vous y reporter de temps à autre pour revoir un peu comment le bâtiment fonctionne._

_Voilà, merci d'avoir lu le chapitre 2 de Plume de Glace sur Horizon de Feu, et merci à _loranna_ pour son commentaire. Au prochain chapitre, premier face-à face des deux protagonistes, mais n'allons pas trop vite, chaque chose en son temps..._

黒檀シェード


	4. -Bonus-

Bonus : explication de l'Université

Classes : CP – CE1 – CE2 – CM1 – CM2 – 6ème – 5ème – 4ème – 3ème – 2nde – **1****ère** – **Terminale** – **Licence 1** – **L2** – **L3** – **Master 1** – **M2** – **Doctorat 1** – **D2** – **D3** (Cycle 1, **Cycle 2 avec spécialisation**)

Etudes : Etudes 1 = CP, CE1, CE2, CM1, CM2

Etudes 2 = 6ème, 5ème, 4ème, 3ème

Etudes 3 = 2nde, 1ère, Terminale

Etudes 4 = L1, L2, L3

Etudes 5 = M1, M2

Etudes 6 = D1, D2, D3

Professeurs affiliés : Etudes 1 = Professeurs 1

Etudes 2 = Professeurs 2

Etudes 3 = Professeurs 3, Professeurs 3bis

Etudes 4 = Professeurs 4

Etudes 5 = Professeurs 5

Etudes 6 = Professeurs 6

Selfs : Self 1 = CP, CE1, CE2, Professeurs 1

Self 2 = CM1, CM2, 6ème, Professeurs 2

Self 3 = 5ème, 4ème, 3ème, Professeurs 3 et 3bis

Self 4 = 2nde, 1ère, Terminale, Professeurs 4

Self 5 = L1, L2, L3

Self 6 = M1, M2, D1

Self 7 = D2, D3, Professeurs 5 et 6

Self 8 = Personnel, Visiteurs, Direction

Dortoirs, Aile 1 *: Rez-de-chaussée = Hall d'accueil, casiers personnels

1er étage = CP, CE1, CE2 – Professeurs 1 à 6

2ème étage = CM1, CM2, 6ème – D1, D2, D3

3ème étage = 5ème, 4ème, 3ème – M1, M2

4ème étage = 2nde, 1ère, Terminale – L1, L2, L3

5ème étage = Personnel, Visiteurs, Direction

Etudes, Aile 2 : Rez-de-chaussée = Hall, casiers scolaires

1er étage = Etudes 1, Professeurs 1

2ème étage = Etudes 2, Professeurs 2

3ème étage = Etudes 3, Professeurs 3

4ème étage = Etudes 4, Professeurs 4

5ème étage = Etudes 5, Professeurs 5

6ème étage = Etudes 6, Professeurs 6

Selfs, Aile 3 *: Rez-de-chaussée = Self 1 – Self 2

1er étage = Self 4 – Self 3

2ème étage = Self 5 – Self 6

3ème étage = Self 8 – Self 7

Détentes, Aile 4 : 1 = Salons

2 = Bibliothèque (accès aux dortoirs)

3 = Salle multimédia (accès aux selfs)

4 = Salle de sports

Accès : B1 = B2, B3, B4

B2 = B1

B3 = B1, B4

B4 = B1, B3

* * *

_Comme promit, voici, comme interlude, une rapide explication du fonctionnement de Mori. Vous l'aurez remarqué, je ne me suis pas cassée la tête à chercher un nouveau système de classes, et j'ai donc conservé un parcours allant du cours-préparatoire avec passage par le bac général, ainsi qu'études supérieures en université. Bref, je suppose que vous l'aviez comprit._

_* : Ce qui est à gauche avant le tiret est à gauche sur le bâtiment vu de face ; ce qui est à droite après le tiret est à droite sur le bâtiment vu de face._

_Voilà, j'espère que ça pourra vous aider pour la suite ou que ça a éclairci le début, et à l'inverse, j'espère que ça ne vous embrouillera pas, ni pour la suite, ni davantage pour la compréhension._

_Merci d'avoir lu, et merci à _mystrale9331_, _believeLaw_ et _loranna_ pour leurs commentaires si affectueux, et qui m'ont beaucoup aidé et conforté pour la suite !_

黒檀シェード


	5. Le cristal et le diamant

Philosophie, dissertation : «La pensée entend-elle de ne rien aimer ? »

Killer faisait tourner sa plume entre ses doigts, fixant le sujet philosophique, comme si cela pouvait le faire disparaître. Sur le même devoir depuis 10h30, il n'avait encore rien écrit, bien qu'il soit maintenant près de 13h20. La philosophie était la matière dans laquelle il avait le plus d'aisance, et malgré lui, il aimait beaucoup les dissertations. C'était comme un débat silencieux et personnel avec son for intérieur. Mais aujourd'hui, l'inspiration l'avait délaissé. Killer se forçait à croire que ce n'était dût en rien à la rencontre d'hier, que c'était juste de la fatigue. Sur sa feuille toujours vierge, les seuls traits qui s'alignaient dans son esprit étaient ceux du garçon aux cheveux de feu. Ses yeux rubis revenaient sans cesse se poser sur les murs, sur le plafond et le sol, sur les livres, les meubles, partout. Cette image était omniprésente, le suivant inlassablement ; s'en aurait pu être oppressant, mais cette présence forcée, étrangement, ne déplaisait pas à Killer. Il s'était toujours contenté d'une absence de compagnie, et cela le perturba encore davantage au vu de ce contentement. Le garçon se releva brusquement : cette fois, il devait sortir, prendre l'air, s'exiler dans cet océan de verdure, ne plus côtoyer ce rouge étourdissant. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il attrapa sa veste, ouvrant la fenêtre de l'autre main, et sauta sur le balcon. C'est toujours amusant de constater à quel point le plus simple procure le plus de plaisir… Sa rapidité quasi précipitée ne l'étonna pas outre-mesure, tout ce qu'il souhaitait étant de se perdre au milieu d'une étendue déshumanisée. Quelques secondes plus tard, le blond était en bas, atterrissant silencieusement après avoir sauté par-dessus le balcon du rez-de-chaussée. Killer inspira profondément, et pénétra dans l'immense et envoûtante forêt.

[…]

_Journal secret de Jewerly Bonney :_

_Déjà 15h00 ; je me suis toujours demandée quel était l'imbécile qui avait inventé la notion du temps… Ce qui serait amusant, ce serait de trouver un fruit du démon capable de manier les âges pour ne pas vieillir ! Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, mon cher journal, je n'ai pas l'intention de bloquer sur mes 19 ans indéfiniment : j'ai hâte de sortir des études et de cette péri-université miteuse pour partir à l'aventure, comme Linlin. D'après les rumeurs, elle aurait déjà dépassé les 100 millions, c'est génial, non ? Tu vois, cher journal, ce qu'il manque à la piraterie, c'est une touche féminine. Tu verras, quand j'aurais eu mon diplôme, je pars à la conquête de Grand Line, je me formerai un équipage indestructible, et j'irais chopper le One Piece. Tu imagines, une femme Seigneur des Pirates ? Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler : figure toi qu'hier, en salle de muscu', alors que Kidd nous faisait une démonstration de virilidébilité masculine aux haltères suite à un pari idiot entre Apoo et Croco', un type s'est ramené, je crois que c'était la boxe qui le branchait. Bon, ce détail en soit, on s'en fout, si ça n'avait été que ça… Mais non : c'est quand il a commencé à nous fixer bizarrement que j'ai compris qu'il voulait juste nous chercher des noises. Alors moi, ni une ni deux, j'interviens ! Il ne nous connaît pas, ou quoi ?! J'ai eu beau rester calme plus de deux minutes, il n'a pas décroché un mot, et comble de l'insolence, il ne me regardait même pas dans les yeux (enfin, je suppose, je l'aurais senti sinon) ! Dans ce genre de manque de respect, on fonce dans le tas, pas vrai ? J'allais le remettre à sa place quand Kidd m'a stoppé. Il fait toujours ça avant de me laisser finir, mais là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça m'a énervé qu'il le fasse, parce que j'avais VRAIMENT envie de noircir davantage la face de cet abruti. Je me suis donc exécutée, Kidd l'a observé, et je pensais que j'allais pouvoir finir ce que j'avais commencé, mais même pas ! Le Chef s'est excusé pour moi, chose rarissime, et a commencé à partir. Et puis, par je-ne-sais-quelle pulsion, Kidd a allumé toutes les lumières de la salle, et on a tous pu voir le visage du moucheron insolent. Tiens-toi bien, moi-même ça m'a fait un choc : c'était Killer, de la classe de 1ère 6 ! C'est une sorte d'aimant à filles : vieille ou jeune, en couple ou célibataire, professeure ou élève, elles craquent TOUTES pour lui –et c'est vrai qu'il est ULTRA CANON !–. Les rumeurs ont beau en dire long sur lui, une vision en 3D, ce n'est pas la même chose. J'ai réfléchi, et je crois que Kidd avait deviné, avant même d'allumer, de qui il s'agissait, et ça doit être pour ça qu'il m'a retenu, mais tout de même… On n'est pas du genre, et surtout pas notre leader, à avoir peur de quelques rumeurs sur un élève qui hypnotise les 9/10 des filles… Ou qui à 20/20 à toutes les matières… Ou qui a failli écorcher vif un professeur de sciences lorsqu'il était en 3ème… ENFIN BREF ! On n'a pas peur de ces gars-là ! Bon, pour ce qui est du fait, on a simplement rencontré l'extraterrestre de l'Université, et alors ?! Ça, c'est ce que le groupe a pensé ; en revanche, l'isolement et l'asociabilité du leader, personne ne l'avait vu venir. Je sais bien que ça ne fait que 24 heures, on ne peut pas réellement parler d'enfermement, mais on sait tous pertinemment que Kidd ne reste jamais plus de 4 heures dans son appartement. Depuis qu'on est en CP, soit 12 ans de Mori, on ne s'est jamais quittés, et même si le groupe a subit quelques tensions, il ne s'est jamais dissout. Ce matin, il n'est même pas venu petit-déjeuner, alors qu'en général, il est presque plus rapide que Luffy et moi. Il dit toujours que le rôle de chef, c'est d'être dispo' pour ses hommes à tout moment… Eh bien, il peut se la mettre là-où-je-pense, sa conviction ! Je devrais peut-être aller insister ; qui sait, peut-être qu'en tambourinant à sa porte toute la soirée, il finira par m'ouvrir…_

[…]

Les 17h00 sonnèrent au loin, résonnant dans toute la forêt. Killer se massa les tempes, et se frotta les yeux. A force de faire des allers retours entre l'océan et le ciel, son cou l'élançait méchamment, et ses yeux le piquaient, mais ce n'était qu'une maigre punition comparée au bien-être que lui avait procuré ce videment d'esprit. Il se décida à rentrer ; sur le chemin du retour, il commença à réfléchir à sa dissertation, et alors que le sujet commençait à occuper ses pensées, une vive couleur se détacha de la masse verte pour entrer dans son champ de vision. Son premier réflexe fut de se caler contre un arbre ; le raisonnement de Killer fut immédiat et rapide. Cette nuance vive n'était pas celle d'un quelconque renard de feu, elle était mystérieusement trop significative pour qu'il l'ignore. Il voulut se pencher pour observer, quand quelque chose l'interpella : son cœur. Il battait à toute vitesse, comme s'il y avait couru des jours entiers. Lui, d'habitude si effacé, lui rappelait depuis quelques jours qu'il était un simple homme. Un frisson le parcouru lorsqu'il put apercevoir distinctement de quoi il s'agissait. A quelques mètres devant lui, tel un laser aveuglant, le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu courait fièrement entre les racines des groves. Son visage sombre et son regard ardent trahissait une mélancolie. Le leader charismatique passa son chemin. Killer ressentit un poids dans le ventre, une sorte de regret. Son poing s'abattit sur le tronc, craquant l'écorce ocre. Sa lèvre tremblait légèrement ; au centre de son mal-être brillait pourtant une lueur de bonheur. Il avait pu revoir le regard ardent qui le hantait depuis hier, et même si son cœur demeurait insatisfait, son âme voguait sur une mer de quiétude. Soudain, une forte pression affaissa son épaule gauche contre l'arbre. Le sang du blond ne fit qu'un tour : quelques dixièmes de secondes plus tard, « l'agresseur » se retrouva genoux à terre, le bras retourné, qu'une simple rotation du poignet aurait déboîté. Ce n'est que lorsque Killer remarqua le feu qui brûlait devant lui que sa pression se relâcha, l'instant que choisit son adversaire pour effectuer un tour de passe-passe si rapide que le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper, et à peine eut-il le temps de réaliser qu'il était déjà immobilisé contre le tronc, un bras bloquant son cou, l'autre un peu en retrait, prêt à frapper. Une jambe bloquait celles de Killer, bref, il était complètement immobilisé. Au bout de quelques secondes, il releva les yeux, et son regard vint se planter dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Un regard étincelant, éclatant, rouge foncé avec des nuances vives dans lequel on lisait l'assurance, l'espièglerie, la force de caractère… Killer ne put décrocher son regard du jeune homme qui avait vrillé ses sens et fait battre son cœur pour la première fois avec une telle puissance. Seuls quelques centimètres séparaient les deux élèves, une distance gelée dans un environnement brûlant. Ce fut le roux qui brisa le lien en premier. Ou qui le renforça ? Son emprise se déraidit, libérant le jeune homme aux yeux d'acier. Face à face, le silence se fit. Killer essayait de dissimuler au mieux ses expressions derrière son masque de froideur. Le roux, quant à lui, se contentait de l'observer, sans réussir à passer outre l'armure bleu-gris, plongeant ses yeux de braises dans les yeux de glace, contemplant chacun des traits si finement dessinés qui se présentait à lui. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent encore ; les deux garçons semblaient en transe l'un en l'autre, leur regards ne se désengageaient plus, aucun de semblant avoir encore conscience de l'alentour. L'un comme l'autre luttait pour rester de marbre, mais l'un comme l'autre bouillonnait et ne demandait qu'à exploser, l'un comme l'autre était enveloppé d'une cape de chaleur et de bien-être. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une demi-heure que la bande des L2 arriva.

« -KIIIDD ! Eh, t'es mort ?! Réponds, abruti ! »

Le susnommé reçu un coup sur l'arrière du crâne, un frisson le parcouru, et ses sens revinrent d'un seul coup et tous en même temps. Il détourna son regard du blond, et se retourna. Bonney, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés, planta ses yeux dans celui de son leader, qui fut surprit du contraste que cela créa après ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Derrière elle, les quatre garçons arrivèrent, essoufflés d'avoir dû courir après la rose de peur de la perdre à son tour.

« -Enfin… Murmura Drake, visiblement soulagé d'avoir retrouvé son ami »

Le petit groupe vint encercler son leader et le blond. Bonney, après avoir suffisamment fait des reproches aux garçons pour avoir marché trop lentement, et à Kidd pour s'être « fait attendre », elle se tourna finalement vers Killer, et ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Le jeune garçon avait bien reconnu la bande, et c'est le cœur serré qu'il avait retrouvé son air impassible de d'habitude en voyant la rose s'approcher du chef. A présent, il s'était redressé et faisait face à la jeune fille, qui le fusillait déjà du regard.

« -TOI ! Tiens donc ! Paumez le premier, vous le retrouverez avec le second. T'as pas un peu l'impression de me chercher, là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux te battre, c'est ça ? Ch'te préviens, je suis peut-être une fille, mais je te mets à terre en moi de deux, l'avorton ! »

Bonney s'était seulement mise en garde que le regard de Killer noircissait déjà. Kidd intervint, repoussant la rose en arrière, et secouant la tête. Les quelques millièmes de secondes où la jeune fille put voir les yeux de son chef, elle y détecta tout-de suite une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Drake s'interrogea également devant le trouble de son chef et ami, il proposa donc de retourner à Mori, tout le monde s'exécuta. Sur le chemin du retour, Bonney harcela Killer et Kidd de questions, cherchant à savoir pourquoi on les avait retrouvé « complètement buggés et en deux morceaux de viande même pas entamés sur les bords », mais bien sûr, seul le silence lui répondait. Drake, à l'arrière du groupe, observait les deux jeunes hommes : lorsque ce n'était pas Kidd qui lançait un furtif coup d'œil à Killer, c'était Killer qui en lançait un à Kidd, etc. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne lâchèrent un mot sur l'intégrale du trajet. Puis, Bonney finit par se taire, à court de question et de voix. Malgré la proposition d'Urouge, Killer avait refusé l'un des biscuits tendu, et n'avait même pas tenu compte du ricanement de Crocodile. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait était un retour en arrière, qu'il le fasse se retrouver contre cet arbre avec pour compagnie ce garçon dans cette forêt et ce mutisme. Kidd était très silencieux, ce qui ne manqua pas de frapper ses compères. Le fils de Marines cherchait une émotion dans ses mouvements, une faille, un indice. En vain. Apoo et Urouge s'échangeaient des coups d'œil, désarçonnés par l'attitude de leur chef pourtant toujours si exubérant. Tous furent soulagés d'arriver à Mori, tous, sauf deux. Bonney dépassa le groupe, et lui fit face, obligeant l'arrêt.

« -Bon, face de lévrier, c'est là que nos chemins se séparent, alors adios, et à jamais ! »

La rose s'écarta pour le laisser passer, un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres. Killer la fixa quelques secondes, assez pour la déstabiliser, puis avança d'un pas lent.

« -Bon bah, salut hein, lança joyeusement Urouge, qui se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Apoo.

Ce dernier fit un mouvement de tête en direction de Kidd pour indiquer à son camarade l'ampleur des événements. Le visage sombre et les sourcils froncés, le leader fixait la silhouette disparaissant du jeune garçon aux cheveux d'or. Arrivé vers le mur d'enceinte, Killer s'arrêta, et fit une légère rotation de la tête, ne laissant paraître au groupe qu'un quart de son visage. Kidd serra davantage les dents, puis le blond disparu derrière le rempart. Le groupe put entendre les os de Kidd craquer tant ses poings se contractèrent. Bonney claqua ses mains.

« -Ça, c'est fait ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant que Kidd est sorti de sa caverne ? Et si on allait sur l'Archipel, au parc d'attractions ?

-YEAH ! S'écrièrent en cœur les garçons, sauf un.

-Allez-y sans moi. Je reste ici, j'ai pas envie de bouger, et surtout pas pour aller sur cet Archipel pouilleux. T'manières, on a des trucs à faire pour demain ! »

Là, ça sonnait carrément faux. Kidd et les résultats scolaires, ça avait toujours fait 8. Le groupe manqua de tomber à la renverse, même Drake. Leur chef leur lança un regard noir.

« -Eh bah ! Vous y allez plus, à votre stupide parc ? J'vous retiens pas. Z'avez qu'à me ramener une sucette. Fraise ! Nan, framboise et lait, c'est mieux ! »

En grommelant, Kidd s'éloigna de sa bande, les mains dans les poches, laissant ses amis complètement éberlués.

« -Eeeuh, OK !

-Urouge, c'était de l'ironie, le prends pas au pied de la lettre !

-…

-Bon, eh bien, allons-y, que l'après-midi ne soit pas complètement gâchée. »

Apoo, Urouge et Crocodile acquiescèrent. Seul Drake resta silencieux. Il échangea un regard avec Bonney pendant que les trois autres commençaient à s'éloigner.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Drake ? Qu'est-ce que cette face d'ange a bien pu lui faire ?

-Je n'en sais rien, Jewerly, je n'en sais strictement rien.

-DRAKE ! »

Les deux compères de retournèrent en même temps. Kidd les fixait, stoppé à quelques mètres d'eux.

« -Tu viens avec moi ! »

L'interpellé hocha la tête en silence, et partit à la suite son chef, qui avait déjà reprit sa route. Il lança un dernier regard à son amie, et se retourna. Bonney plissa les yeux.

« -Eh, Jewerly, tu viens ? »

La rose, détourna son regard de ses deux comparses qui déjà, disparaissaient derrière l'enceinte principale de Mori. Réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle cogitait sans comprendre l'effet de bombe à retardement que la rencontre entre le leader charismatique et le solitaire au cœur glacé venait de provoquer.

[...]

_Killer marchait rapidement. A vrai dire, il aurait aimé courir jusqu'à sa chambre, et enfouir sa tête sous les draps, la vider de l'image du jeune homme aux cheveux de feu. Kidd… Maintenant, il connaissait son prénom, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose alors qu'il ne l'avait quitté que depuis 48 secondes. Il allait enfin atteindre le mur, quand il sentit son cœur se serrer. Ses muscles furent plus rapides que sa raison, et il se détourna légèrement de l'enceinte. Le groupe le fixait toujours, Kidd était complètement immobile, ses poings étaient serrés, son regard était noir. Killer se sentit mal. Il se détourna brusquement, et rentra dans l'université. Cette fois, il devait être invisible à « leurs » yeux, à « ses » yeux. Il respira un grand coup, ne s'arrêtant pas. Il s'avait que s'il le faisait, ses genoux le lâcheraient. Dans les couloirs, plusieurs personnes se retournèrent sur son passage, peut-être surpris de voir une émotion crisper le visage du glacial Killer… Ce dernier fut soulagé lorsque la porte de sa chambre entra dans son champ de vision. Il referma la porte derrière lui avec une violence rare, et s'assit sur son lit, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Son corps tremblait, puis la fatigue vint l'étreindre, ses paupières devenaient lourdes. Voilà des années qu'il enchaînait insomnie sur insomnie, mais là, il devait dormir, il en avait besoin. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner de sa sérénité que déjà Morphée l'accueillait._

[...]

Drake ferma la porte du salon persan, et la seconde d'après, se retrouvait contre la cloison de chêne. Kidd serra ses épaules, son regard était brillant de colère. Drake dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas lâcher de plaintes.

« -Ce mec ! Qui c'est ?! Comment il s'appelle ?! Pourquoi je suis comme ça quand il est là ?! Tu vas me répondre, l'intello ?! »

Drake serra les dents et brisa l'emprise d'un tour d'épaules. Son ami et chef le regardait, haletant de colère et de frustration. Drake respira un grand coup, en se massant les épaules.

« -Il s'appelle Killer ; de ce que j'ai comprit, il est de la 1ère 6, et il a une sale réputation. D'après les autres élèves, c'est un bloc de glace pur et dur. Je ne sais pas t'en dire plus sur ce que ça te fait, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça avant ! Personne ne t'avait jamais vu comme ça avant, alors qu'on se connaît depuis qu'on a 7 ans. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kidd ? Il n'y a que toi qui puisses répondre à cette question. »

Le roux fixa son vis-à-vis. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il était énervé, ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, c'était douter. Ça l'obligeait à réfléchir à une solution, et il avait horreur de ça. Pour lui, la majorité des problèmes se réglaient avec la force, ou… Avec la force ! Un groupe de lycéennes regardait la scène, sourcil réprobateur haussé et sourire en coin.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'y s'passe, les pétasses ? Vous voulez un coup d'main ?! Foutez l'camp, j'veux pas voir vos gueules de pots d'peinture se balader dans la pièce ! Dégagez ! »

Les jeunes filles ne se firent pas prier, et partirent en "courant" du haut de leurs talons aiguilles. Kidd soupira, et s'affala sur un des canapés de cuir noir. Son ami le rejoint, s'asseyant sur une chaise de bois noir. Le leader perdit son regard sur les motifs des grands rideaux qui couvraient sa vue des jardins de Mori. Drake voyait bien qu'il était affecté par les événements de ces deux jours, mais ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire pour lui porter assistance, si ce n'est lui tenir compagnie. Et encore…

« -Que vous êtes-vous dit lorsque vous étiez dans la forêt ?

-Rien ! Absolument rien ! On est resté là, je sais même pas combien de temps ça a duré. J'me souviens que je voulais aller courir pour me changer les idées, et puis sur la moitié de la boucle, je l'ai vu derrière un arbre. On a faillit se castagner, mais ch'ais pas pourquoi, j'ai pas pu. C'est comme l'aut' coup, dans la salle de muscu'. A chaque fois que j'le vois, je sais pas ce qu'y se passe dans ma tête, mais ça d'vient tout clair, ou tout foncé, et j'me rappelle pas que ça me soit arrivé avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'est dingue, pourtant, j'le connais même pas, ce gamin ! »

Le fils de marine contemplait son locuteur en silence. Jamais Kidd n'avait parut aussi déstabiliser. Pour preuve, c'était la première fois qu'il ouvrait son coeur avec autant de simplicité ; lui qui d'habitude faisait en sorte d'être soûlant au possible pour masquer son mal-être… L'heure du dîner approchait, ça paraissait la meilleure option pour distraire le jeune homme.

« -Il est près de 19h00. On se dirige vers le Self ?

-'Pas faim ! »

Drake serra les dents. Il ne s'était pas préparé à l'éventualité d'un dialogue en tête-à tête avec Kidd, et du coup n'avait plus grand-chose à lui proposer. Il balaya la pièce du regard, cherchant une potentielle ancre à laquelle raccrocher son ami, mais dans un salon… Il songea à la salle de sport, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, le premier élève qui passerai finirai à l'hôpital. En salle de multimédia, quelques dactylo-dials finiraient par être balancés dehors, et Kidd n'était absolument accro à ce genre d'activité, favorisant de loin une séance de bokken, mais là encore, c'était la mort assurée pour l'adversaire. Quant à la bibliothèque… Ouhla ! Kidd + bouquins =… problème insoluble. Drake soupira à nouveau. Lui qui n'était pas très fort pour la conversation, il se sentait complètement inutile pour son « Capt'ain ». D'un autre côté, il savait que Kidd n'était pas du genre à attendre des plaintes. Sa seule présence devait lui faire du bien, le rassurer, même s'il était certain que jamais il ne l'avouera. Kidd se leva d'un bond et commença à faire les cent pas, puis vint se coller à la baie vitrée, fixant avec apathie l'horizon encore bleu. Ce foutu bleu… Le garçon aux regard ardent grogna et se détacha de la vitre, puis vint se poster devant Drake, toujours assit sur sa chaise, les mains croisées soutenant son menton. Il ne bougea pas, mais orienta son regard sur son observateur. Les deux paires d'yeux s'affrontèrent un long moment, communiquant silencieusement, jusqu'à ce que Kidd détourna le regard, et marcha d'un pas rapide vers la porte. Les deux battants claquèrent contre le mur, Drake n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'à peine levé, Kidd arrivait à l'entrée des couloirs menant aux dortoirs. Drake sortit en hâte du salon, puis courut vers son chef. Il le rejoint à la moitié du trajet, haletant d'incompréhension.

« -Kidd ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'vais l'voir, on va s'expliquer et il a intérêt à m'dire ce qu'il m'a fait, sinon ch'te promet Drake, va y avoir de la bouillie de 1ère 8, ce soir !

-1ère 6 ! Kidd, je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure solution. On n'est même pas sûrs qu'il soit aux dortoirs -Ils étaient presque arrivés à l'Aile 1- Tu devrais me laisser y aller. »

Kidd se stoppa net, les deux garçons étaient dans l'entrée du hall. Il fixa Drake, attendant la suite. Ce dernier reprit son souffle, et expliqua.

« -Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais ce jeune homme avait l'air aussi perturbé que toi. Nous, on l'a bien vu lorsqu'on va a retrouvé dans la forêt cet après-midi. Si je te laisse avec lui, il va encore falloir venir vous chercher dans votre léthargie ! »

Kidd s'avança d'un pas, l'air menaçant. Drake se corrigea prudemment.

« -Ce que je veux dire, reprit-il calmement, c'est que dès que vous êtes les deux, il y a une espèce de réaction physique qui fait que, premièrement, vous ne parlez pas, et deuxièmement, vous êtes hypnotisés l'un par l'autre. Alors tu m'excuseras, mais devoir venir te chercher à 3 heures du mat', très peu pour moi. Si tu insistes, je te laisse voir avec les autres, mais ne compte pas sur moi ! »

Kidd fronça les sourcils, mais Drake resta de marbre.

« -Je suis sérieux, Kidd. Tu ne crois pas que ce serait mieux que j'y aille à ta place ? Au moins, ça nous avancera à quelque chose, et on est sûr d'être tout ensemble pour le dîner. Je pourrais en savoir davantage, alors que toi, au mieux de tes réactions, je ne crois pas que tu seras capable de garder ton sang-froid… »

Cette fois, le roux recula, et prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Drake observa les conséquences de son petit discours avec beaucoup d'attention, puis la réponse suivit.

« -Mouais… Raaah, et puis merde, j'imagine que je vais devoir t'écouter ! »

Le brun sourit. Il savait que ça coûtait beaucoup pour Kidd et ne voulait pas qu'il gâche tout pour qu'il se rende encore plus mal. Sans doute l'avait-il comprit. Kidd n'objectait pas aussi facilement, et Drake mesurait bien l'ampleur que le mot « devoir » prenait dans la bouche de celui-ci. Aussi n'insista t-il pas davantage, et fit un clin d'œil à son ami avant de s'éloigner.

« -T'as pas intérêt à faire une connerie, tu m'entends ? Parce que là, je te jure que c'est toi que les gens vont bouffer ! »

Kidd soupira en regardant le fils de Marines se diriger vers l'accueil, puis vers les escaliers, les mains dans les poches.

« -Eh, Kidd ! »

Bonney trottina à côté de son chef, et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« -C'est bon ? T'as fini de faire la gueule ? Quel gamin, j'vous jure…

-Où est Drake ? Demanda Apoo

-Grmbl, 's'ra là au r'pas ! »

La bande sourit ; bien que n'ayant pas eu leur réponse, ils étaient tous soulagés de voir leur patron aller un peu mieux. Bonney eu une petite pensée pour Drake. S'il n'était pas là, c'est qu'il ne pouvait se trouver qu'à deux endroits : à Marineford auprès de ses parents, ce qui était peu probable, ou en explorateur diplomate pour Kidd, et c'est sur cette option que Bonney misa tout. Le groupe partit en direction de la salle de muscu', ils avaient encore le temps, avant de manger, de faire un petit récapitulatif à leur chef de ce qu'ils avaient put vol… gagner au parc Sabaody.

[…]

_Drake réfléchissait, il préparait son speech dans sa tête. Même en faisant ça pour son boss, il le faisait aussi pour lui, pour comprendre la situation rarissime, si ce n'est unique qui se présentait. Gravissant lentement les escaliers menant à l'appartement 8216, une pensée se fit plus apparente que les autres : s'il avait su plus tôt que cet étrange garçon était sur le même étage que lui et sa bande… _[Cf. Bonus]_ Le brun secoua la tête ; il était presque arrivé. Etrangement, il était très calme, ne ressentait pas le moindre stress face à la rencontre qu'il allait faire, la VRAIE. Plus que quelques pas…_

Killer se réveilla. Il avait des vertiges ; son cœur était apaisé, mais sa tête tournait comme s'il allait s'évanouir. De quoi avait-il bien put rêver pour que ses souvenirs ne l'ai pas étreint de cauchemars ? A peine ouvrit-il les yeux que le roux… Eustass Kidd… apparut. Le jeune homme secoua la tête, ses maux augmentant au fur et à mesure que l'image faiblissait. La lumière avait diminué dans la pièce. Il devait être aux alentours de 19h00 à en juger par la lumière rouge... Un frémissement prit Killer. Une simple nuance de couleur pouvait-elle à ce point l'affecter ? Le blond secoua à nouveau la tête, et se leva, avançant maladroitement vers la fenêtre. L'horizon était magnifique, les contrastes de couleur rou… de couleurs chaudes enluminaient le ciel d'une palette onirique, enflammée. Les flammes… Killer frappa du poing la vitre, serrant les dents. Qu'est-ce que cet individu avait-il bien put lui faire ? Ça en devenait insupportable d'incompréhension. Il soupira, fatigué de refouler ses pensées ; alors il décida de leur laissa libre court quelques secondes, et ferma les yeux. Toutes les images où le regard de braise apparaissait s'alignèrent une à une. Chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé, chaque expression qu'il avait revêtu, chaque geste qu'il avait accompli… Tout cela en un cortège rythmé de battements de cœur. Puis une pensée vint bousculer les autres : si seulement il pouvait être là, si seulement il était de nouveau à quelques mètres. Killer releva la tête. On venait de frapper. Personne ne frappait jamais à sa porte, il n'avait jamais reçu qui que ce soit, et n'avait jamais voulu qu'il en soit autrement, mais si… Le jeune homme voulu se précipiter à l'entrée, mais se retint, modérant ses pulsions, et s'approcha lentement de l'arche. Sa main trembla légèrement lorsqu'il saisit la poignée, mais il ne faiblit pas, et tira d'un coup sec. Il retint son souffle. Drake le dévisagea, puis ramena son poing le long de son corps, et demanda poliment :

« -Puis-je entrer ? »

Killer serra les dents, toujours méfiant, mais au fond de lui, un souffle ardent de curiosité le fit se décaler. Après tout, X. Drake n'était autre qu'un ami de… Du garçon. Le brun pénétra dans la pièce, et sourit devant la sobriété de l'appartement. Le blond fronça les sourcils, se sentant jugé et mal-à l'aise d'avoir laissé un inconnu entrer dans son espace personnel. Drake sentit le regard réprobateur et prudent qui pesait sur lui ; il dévisagea un instant son hôte, puis se détourna vers la fenêtre, tournant le dos à son locuteur.

« -Ne te sens pas jugé ainsi, je ne suis pas là pour te menacer, ou quoi que ce soit. Disons que je suis l'intéressé. Il est clair que ta rencontre avec Kidd a changé quelque chose chez lui, mais on ne sait pas ce que c'est, et on ne voit pas de quoi ou qui d'autre il peut s'agir.

-A qui tu penses quand tu dis « on » ? »

Drake se retourna brusquement, plus vite que ce qu'il aurait souhaité et fixa Killer : sa chevelure ombrageait ses yeux, son corps était raide et fier. C'était la première fois que le jeune homme ouvrait la bouche, et jamais le fils de Marines n'avait entendu pareil timbre. Glacial, envoûtant, doux et en même temps ferme, c'était d'un harmonieux effrayant, on ne pouvait qu'en redemander. Le brun baissa les yeux, expira, inspira, puis reprit calmement, s'efforçant de paraître serein.

« -Je parle des jeunes gens que tu as vu cet après-midi, soit Urouge, Crocodile, Scratchmen Apoo et Jewerly Bonney. On a du mal à comprendre, et je vais te donner un exemple pour illustrer le « parce que ». Bonney est une forte tête, et elle n'aime pas qu'on lui marche sur les pieds, tu l'auras noté ; en général, les « potentiels emmerdeurs » finissent à l'infirmerie, un cocard à chaque œil, et Kidd n'a jamais désapprouvé qu'elle le fasse, vérifiant à chaque fois qui était la cause, mais puisqu'en général, il s'agissait de fortes-têtes, il laissait et laisse faire. Aujourd'hui, nous avons assisté à un refus de sa part, alors qu'en temps normal, et vu comment c'était parti, tu te prenais un haltère sur les parties, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Kidd n'a pas put te distinguer dans le noir, même s'il a une bonne vue, alors ma question est la suivante puisque je parlerai en mon nom pour l'instant : connaissais-tu Eustass Kidd avant-hier après-midi, et si oui, quels sont vos rapports ? »

Le silence retomba les respirations régulières des deux hommes accentuaient chaque seconde. Killer fixa un long moment son vis-à-vis, qui apparemment était sérieux. Il ne ressentait ni sympathie ni aversion pour le L2, mais, comme toujours, ne lui prêtait aucune confiance. La réponse était évidente, car bien entendu qu'il ne connaissait pas ce Kidd, sinon, Dieu sait qu'il aurait prit en compte ses impressions depuis longtemps. Drake savait également que le blond ne connaissait pas son ami, mais il voulait le tester, voir quelles allaient être ses réactions.

« -Non. Hier… était la première fois. »

Drake vibra à nouveau sous l'intonation majestueuse. Il contempla un long moment encore son jeune interlocuteur, fasciné par son regard gelé. Il réfléchit un moment, puis se vit interrompu.

« -Je peux te poser une question à mon tour ? »

Drake releva la tête, et sourit. Killer n'avait rien du bavard sociable, mais bon.

« -Je t'en prie. »

Le jeune homme blond n'hésita pas une seconde.

« -Pourquoi suis-je déstabilisé quand je le vois ? Qu'y a-t-il en lui qui me fasse me sentir complètement démuni ? »

Killer serra les dents, regrettant déjà sa question, mais se disant en même temps qu'il valait mieux jouer carte sur table ; son convive n'avait pas l'air si mauvais que ça, mais peut-être aurait-il réfléchi à deux fois si ça avait été Jewerly Bonney. Le brun se figea en attendant la question. Kidd lui avait demandé la même chose à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, et il n'avait pas été capable de répondre. Le regard d'acier attendait toujours, fixant d'un silence déstabilisant le fils de Marines.

« -Connais-tu la différence entre le cristal et le diamant, Killer ? »

La question étonna beaucoup le lycéen. Il décida de jouer le jeu, voulant absolument obtenir réponse à son interrogation. Il effectua mentalement une rapide analyse des deux pierres, puis releva la tête, signifiant le non-savoir et attendant la bonne réplique.

« -Ces cailloux ont beau être tous deux précieux, tous deux d'un éclat incomparable, tous deux d'une valeur extrême, l'une est la plus fragile, et l'autre la plus solide des pierres existantes, et pourtant, lorsque l'on pense au diamant, on pense au cristal, et quand on pense au cristal, on pense au diamant. Ces deux là vont de paire malgré leurs différences.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me faire comprendre ? »

Le brun sourit.

« -Les rumeurs circulent beaucoup. Ce n'est pas vraiment un de mes passe-temps favoris, mais lorsque je veux en savoir plus, je n'hésite pas à tendre l'oreille dans les couloirs.

-Et ?

-Et je t'ai tout dit. Lorsque l'on pense au diamant, on pense au cristal, et quand on pense au cristal, on pense au diamant. On aime bien associer les deux extrêmes, et à chaque fois, on fait toujours moyen de leur trouver des points communs. Une fois que le rapprochement est énoncé, il devient évident pour tout le monde, si bien que les deux extrêmes sont eux-mêmes amenés à s'interroger sur ce qu'ils ont en commun. »

Killer saisit. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à être complètement dépassé. Il baissa les yeux, poings serrés et sourcils froncés. Drake comprit qu'il avait fait le rapprochement ; à vrai dire, il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de donner la piste, mais tant qu'à être impuissant devant une telle situation et dans les deux camps, autant en profiter pour faire avancer un peu les choses, même s'il fallait pour cela, détourner un peu les esprits vers une réflexion intermédiaire. De toutes manières, le jeune homme était parfaitement conscient que ce n'était pas à lui de donner des réponses ; autonomie, ou courage, il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives pour les deux étudiants.

« -Je vais te laisser. »

Killer releva la tête, Drake était déjà vers la porte.

« -J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer dans de bonnes circonstances, Killer de la 1ère 6. »

Le brun sourit, puis disparut dans le couloir. La porte se referma lentement, le calme regagna sa place de premier choix. Une fois de plus, les pensées du blond coururent dans son esprit. L'entrevue n'avait pas duré plus de 5 minutes, et n'avait pas réellement fait avancer son débat intérieur, mais au-delà du doute, une petite lueur brillait, car maintenant, il savait que Eustass Kidd pensait aussi à lui, et qu'il n'était pas seul dans ses questionnements. Cela réchauffa un peu le cœur du jeune homme, puis il repensa à la comparaison qu'avait très finement choisi Drake, cette histoire de diamant et de cristal. L'éclat… La valeur… Quel rapport avec lui et les yeux de braises ? Qui devait être qui dans cette histoire ?

_Lorsque l'on pense au diamant, on pense au cristal, et quand on pense au cristal, on pense au diamant._

Peut-être étaient-ils chacun les deux à la fois… Fragile et solide en même temps. La confirmation n'était pas gagnée… Killer essaya de se remémorer tout ce que Drake avait dit, tournant les mots dans tous les sens pour…

_Ces cailloux ont beau être tous deux précieux, tous deux d'un éclat incomparable, tous deux d'une valeur extrême, l'une est la plus fragile, et l'autre la plus solide des pierres existantes. Ces deux là vont de paire malgré leurs différences._

Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage d'ordinaire de marbre. La réponse apparue comme une évidence. D'ailleurs :

_Une fois que le rapprochement est énoncé, il devient évident pour tout le monde._

Le diamant n'est ferme que s'il est comparé à une autre pierre, et le cristal n'est raffiné que s'il comparé à une autre pierre. Chacun de leur côté, ils représentent richesse, perfection, éclat… Mais lorsqu'ils sont placés ensemble, le diamant devient trop dur par rapport au délicat cristal, et le cristal devient frêle par rapport au résistant diamant, et pourtant, jamais la perfection de l'un n'avait remit en cause la perfection de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient comparés. Ensemble, ils sont complémentaires, et indissociables, mais séparés, ils redeviennent de simples cailloux, n'ayant plus la valeur qu'on leur accordait lors de leur alliance. C'était si simple…

_Lorsque Drake arriva à table, le groupe le salua joyeusement, et pendant qu'Urouge lui faisait un rapide résumé du menu du soir, Kidd lança un regard interrogateur au brun. Celui-ci sourit calmement, et vint lui parler à voix basse, lui racontant une partie de l'histoire, mais n'émettant pas l'affaire du diamant et du cristal, __disant simplement que, là encore, il n'avait pas su répondre. Kidd le regarda, étonné. Lui non-plus ne s'attendait pas à ce que son vis-à vis soit perturbé, mais il en éprouva un léger réconfort. Le reste du repas, il le passa dans la bonne humeur avec ses amis, mais silencieusement, il se demandait déjà ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir se passer s'il était amené à croiser à nouveau le garçon. Bah ! Il n'était pas une mauviette, et ce n'était pas un gamin troublant qui allait le désarçonné. Demain ! Demain il allait le retrouver, et lui demander de s'expliquer, et puis au cas où le dialogue ne marcherait pas, il n'aurait pas de mal à trouver une autre solution, les moyens ne lui manquaient pas._

Killer s'allongea sur le flanc, caressant les tissus blanc de son couchage, et porta son regard au dehors ; l'horizon rougissait de plus en plus. Cette couleur, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait fait que le déranger, remplit le jeune homme d'une bouffée de confiance, sentiment qu'il avait perdu il y avait de cela bien des années, et même s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, cette confiance allait crescendo depuis deux jours, et elle n'allait pas finir d'amplifier.

* * *

_Yeah ! Chapitre 3 publié ! Dooonc, voilà nos deux garçons liés par un même sentiment, c'est un bon début. Drake prend de l'importance, mais je n'oublie pas les autres. Le prochain chapitre verra naître de nouveau personnages secondaires, et ENFIN une vraie rencontre de nos deux protagonistes [Oh yeah !]._

_Merci toujours à ceux qui me suivent, et merci tout court (Oh, magnifique le jeu de mots !) à ceux qui rejoignent l'histoire !_

黒檀シェード_  
_


	6. Noir comme la neige

_« COURS ! Cours, mon chéri, dépêches-toi, vas t'en ! Pars, maintenant, pars ! Vas t-en, je t'en supplie vas t'… »_

Killer se redressa d'un coup ; ses draps étaient trempés de sueur, et ses mains tremblaient. Encore un cauchemar, encore un souvenir. Même si cela faisait presqu'un jour que les images n'étaient plus venues le hanter, quelques heures de répit n'étaient jamais qu'un battement de cils dans sa vie. Le jeune homme soupira, et se passa une main sur le visage, puis jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa fenêtre. Le ciel était encore sombre, mais déjà gris clair, pas encore orangé. Il devait être aux alentours de 5 heures du matin. Sa mémoire l'avait épargné sur les presque 10 heures de sommeil dont il avait eu le loisir de bénéficier. Les cris de sa mère résonnaient à nouveau dans son crâne, brûlant ses sens et rongeant son cœur. Le blond se leva péniblement, et la seconde qui suivit vint tout lui remettre en tête. Le face-à face, son bien-être/mal-être, sa rencontre avec Drake, l'instabilité de ses sentiments, le diamant et le cristal… Killer porta ses mains à ses tempes, les massant énergiquement, comme pour réguler l'afflux des souvenances. Le calme revenu dans son esprit, il s'avança lentement vers son bureau. Le sujet de philosophie n'avait malheureusement pas disparu pendant la nuit. Le garçon relu lentement l'énoncé, et buta sur le dernier mot : « aimer ». Qu'est-ce que l'amour pouvait bien avoir à apporter si ce n'est peine et souffrance ? C'était incompatible avec la pensée, malgré l'union que le devoir en faisait. Une forte envie de brûler le papier étreint Killer, mais il la refoula ; après tout, demain il devait rendre cette dissertation et il n'en entendrait plus parler, et après la remise des notes, il la jettera dans Grand Line. L'amour à la dérive… Un rapide sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres pincées du jeune homme. Il envisagea donc de ne pas faire attendre l'océan, et se résolut à en finir avec cette question ridicule. Quelques minutes plus tard, douché et habillé, il attrapa son sac de cours, y fourra le sujet, ainsi qu'une pochette de feuilles et le manuel de philosophie, et sortit d'un pas rapide dans le corridor sans vie. Direction le self 4, puis la bibliothèque. Quant à sa résolution de rencontrer l'ombre de son esprit, elle avait disparu en même temps que la lecture du sujet…

[…]

Les couloirs étaient complètement vides. Un dimanche à 7h30 du matin, c'était assez excusable. Ça convenait parfaitement au L2, qui préférait de loin ne pas avoir à râler jusqu'à en avoir la gorge sèche sur chaque personne qui obstruait son passage. Mais la solitude ne lui plaisait pas du tout, parce que seul, il se sentait dépossédé et en insécurité. Il devenait méfiant de tout et de tous, bien que n'ayant aucune peur d'affronter seul les fâcheux. L'ennui était le problème qui prônait sur le reste. En général, Apoo se levait tôt, et Kidd venait le rejoindre au self, mais ce matin, il s'était levé encore plus tôt que d'habitude, et n'avait plus pu recouvrer le sommeil. Il devait être aux alentours de 6h30 quand il s'était rendu au self 5, et n'avait croisé quasiment personne. Maintenant, il errait dans l'Université, à la recherche d'une occupation. En fait, Kidd ne désirait pas réellement tomber sur… sur ce blondinet, mais en même temps, il en mourrait d'envie. Il ne rêvait plus que d'une chose, c'était de se noyer à nouveau dans les prunelles bleu-gris qu'il avait affronté un jour auparavant. Kidd accéléra le pas, chassant ses pensées comme il le pouvait. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas l'avaient mené vers les bureaux du hall de l'aile 2. L'envie le prit soudain d'aller s'occuper en se vengeant sur son professeur de sciences qui lui avait mit un 0 quelques jours plus tôt. L'idée le fit sourire, dissipant toutes ses interrogations d'il-y-a quelques minutes. Mains dans les poches, le jeune homme s'avança lentement, et entendit des voix. Apparemment, aucune ne semblait s'apparenter à celle de son enseignant, aussi s'approcha t-il d'avantage.

« -… un potentiel exceptionnel, croyez-le bien. Véritablement, je n'ai jamais vu de résultats pareils sur l'ensemble de mon parcours professionnel, et pourtant, j'en ai vu des lycéens. »

_Pff, encore un lèche-bottes de prof'_, pensa t-il

Kidd songea à passer son chemin, estimant que le scientifique était parti en fin de semaine, mais n'en fit rien, soudain prit d'une profonde curiosité et d'un étrange sentiment de vouloir en savoir plus, et resta, s'approchant encore de la porte laissée entre-ouverte. Le nombre de voix devait s'élever à 4 ou 5, uniquement des hommes.

« -Et regardez en sciences : 19,42 de moyenne alors qu'il n'ouvre jamais la bouche en cours. 19,42 ! »

_Le hasard fait bien les choses_, sourit Kidd.

« -Si encore ce n'était que cela : 18,50 en littérature, 20 en sport, 20 en philosophie, 19,75 en mathématiques… Dommage que les appréciations ne soit pas d'un tel niveau… »

Kidd fronça les sourcils, tentant de mettre un nom sur l'élève en question.

« -D'ailleurs, il a encore fait des siennes ce vendredi.

-Oui, un collègue de maths m'a raconté. Il n'empêche que cela devait être autant amusant que renversant. Bon, c'est un niveau 1ère, comme de norme, mais de tête, et aussi rapidement…

-Impressionnant… Sait-on s'il est précoce ? »

_Bon, vous balancez son nom qu'on en finisse ?_

« -A vrai dire, on l'ignore il a perdu sa mère très jeune, n'a depuis plus aucun point d'attache… En ce qui concerne ses données personnelles, nous avons été mis au courant via la Marine, lorsqu'ils nous l'ont amené. Sinon…

-Je vois… Il serait peut-être temps de le prendre en charge. Après tout, il n'est pas le genre de garçon que l'on contrôle facilement, il est plutôt impulsif.

-Je suis d'accord. A-t-il des projets professionnels ?

-Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? Voyez-vous sérieusement Killer avoir une perspective d'avenir dans le milieu social ? »

Kidd manqua de s'étouffer. Il dut s'asseoir, ses jambes commençant à le lâcher. Il avait bien entendu ? Killer… Encore lui, toujours lui. A croire qu'il le suivait. Son cœur battait à présent la chamade, et plus aucun son ne parvenait à ses oreilles. Il se releva maladroitement, la nécessité de partir d'ici venant prendre le dessus. Il marcha rapidement, se dirigeant à l'aveugle dans les corridors dépeuplés. La lueur du jour attira son œil ; l'étudiant se précipita vers la porte-fenêtre, et inspira profondément. L'air frais vint lui chatouiller la nuque, roulant sur ses mains et son visage, faisant diminuer sa température, et son rythme cardiaque. Le zénith commençait à se voiler de nuages ivoire, parsemant le gris encore brumeux. Aucune âme qui vive, même pas un oiseau pour effacer le silence oppressant de la forêt en éveil. Kidd soupira, blasé par sa réaction qui, pour le coup, l'avait passablement énervé. Le calme revenu en lui, il envisagea d'aller réveiller ses camarades, et commença à avancer vers le hall. A peine eut-il posé un pied sur le sol intérieur qu'une vision des plus exécrables s'offrit-à lui : la bande de petites frappes de Bege faisait encore des siennes. Sur l'intégrale de la péri-université, Capone « Gang » Bege était le seul assez buté pour faire face à la bande du redouté Eustass Kidd. Le garçon était déjà en deuxième année de son Master, et était entouré de personnes plus ou moins digne de confiance, tel que le lâche Spandam, dont les parents étaient mouillés dans de sales affaires gouvernementales, ou encore la belle et ténébreuse Sadi, dont les moyens de dissuasion ne se limitaient pas à de simples pichenettes. Depuis que l'alliance avec la bande de Don Krieg s'était opérée, les étudiants semaient la terreur dans les couloirs. D'après les rumeurs, Bege aurait proposé au jeune homme aux yeux de braise de rejoindre son groupe, mais bien entendu, celui-ci s'y était immédiatement opposé, et depuis, la guerre était déclarée. Voyant les adolescents déambuler l'air hautain, Kidd fut prit d'une forte envie de s'échauffer un peu avant d'aller retrouver ses compères, et alors qu'il commençait à faire craquer ses doigts, un sourire malsain aux lèvres, il entendit la voix de Spandam s'élever dans le calme.

« -Eh toi, non mais tu peux pas faire un peu attention ? Regarde ça, tu as fait tomber mes livres ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour les ramasser ?! »

Kidd entra dans le hall, et vit que la bande d'agités s'était stoppée à l'intersection des ailes 1 et 2. Se demandant qui pouvait bien être l'imbécile qui venait d'irriter le peureux fils-à papa, le jeune homme s'avança davantage, ne pouvant pas voir qui se faisait bousculer contre le mur.

« -Tu te dépêches, un peu ? J'ai pas toute la nuit ! Grouilles, ou je te jure que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure ! »

Une impression étrange étreint soudain le leader, son cœur reprit sa course folle, et son pas s'accéléra, bien qu'il fût toujours noyé d'incompréhension.

« -Ah ça te fait sourire, en plus ?! Tu vas voir, le morpion, on dirait que tu sais pas à qui tu parles ! Vas-y, Gin, fous-le en charpie, cet abru… »

La seconde d'après, le garçon était au sol, le poignet visiblement réduit en bouillie. Plié de douleur, Spandam se releva en pleurnichant :

« -Vous avez vu ça, chef ? Il est violent, il faut le bannir, l'anéantir, l'annihiler, le rayer de la surface de ce monde ! Il ne mérite pas de vivre, ce déchet ! Faites quelque chose, chef, regardez comment il m'a déboîté la main !

-Tu vas la fermer, rosie ?! »

Un vif éclair rouge traversa le champ de vision des étudiants, l'instant qui suivit fut marqué par le vol plané du courageux « rosie ». La bande marqua un temps d'arrêt, tous fixés sur le corps inerte de leur camarade. Bege haussa un sourcil, puis une pression le fit basculer en arrière, un bras autour de ses épaules, l'autre sous sa gorge. Les jeunes se retournèrent immédiatement, prêts à intervenir, mais leur chef les stoppa, puis esquissa un sourire.

« -Tiens, tiens, tiens, ne serait-ce pas ce cher Eustass ? Comment vas-tu depuis notre dernière rencontre ? Et comment va cette chère Jewerly Bonney ?

-Salut, Capone, navré de te décevoir, mais ça va parfaitement bien. Avoue que c'est moche, nan ? »

Kidd relâcha sa pression, obligeant son vis-à vis à lui faire face.

« -Je vois que tes sbires ne te suivent pas ?

-Je vois que les tiens morflent déjà ? »

Le M2 jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Spandam, toujours dans les vapes, et sourit à Kidd.

« -De si bon matin, tu exagères.

-Vas lui dire à ton pantin ! Il me casse les oreilles à beugler comme ça, je me suis juste contenté de le faire taire avant qu'il ne réveille tout le monde, voilà tout.

-Et depuis quand te préoccupes tu du bien-être de quelqu'un d'autre qu'un membre de ton groupe ? D'ailleurs, peut-être que celui-ci a à voir avec toi ? »

Kidd sourit sadiquement à son vis-à vis, sourire qui se fana bien rapidement. Toujours contre le mur, un regard de glace fixait intensément le leader. Le temps fit de nouveau un arrêt dans son parcours, laissant un instant de transe aux deux jeunes hommes. Killer perdit tout contrôle de son rythme cardiaque, celui-ci partant dans une course effrénée, et vite rejoint en harmonie par le second. Les quelques centièmes de secondes qui s'écoulèrent figèrent l'instant dans les mémoires des deux jeunes hommes. Kidd serra les dents, puis fit de nouveau face à son rival.

« -Ouais, il a à voir. Du coup, on fait quoi : on vous défonce, toi et ta bande de minables, ou tu préfères attendre d'avoir plus de bras ? »

Bege fixa brièvement Kidd, puis reporta son regard sur Killer, pour enfin le ramener sur le roux.

« -Disons que pour aujourd'hui, je te laisse un tour d'avance. Je ne voudrais pas te voir perdre par minorité. Allons-y ! »

La bande passa devant le regard braiseux, lançant son quota de mépris, et ramassèrent Spandam avant de se diriger vers les dortoirs.

« -Ouais, causes toujours ! Même à 100, je vous écrase tous ! »

Kidd siffla, puis d'un seul coup, il se souvint de qui il avait en face de lui. Killer observait toujours le jeune homme de feu, son cœur ne trouvant plus son rythme, ses sens un peu déréglés. L'intervention de Kidd avait été tout à fait superflue, puisque de toutes manières, il les aurait tous mit en charpie, mais d'un autre côté, il s'en trouvait incroyablement bien. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, et en même temps, elles étaient toutes dénuées de sens, s'en était presque énervant. Il hésitait entre passer son chemin, et attendre que le jeune homme bouge, mais le roux fut plus rapide. D'une main ferme et assurée, il empoigna le col de la veste de Killer, et le plaqua au mur. Décidément, cela devenait une habitude entre eux, mais le blond ne sourcilla pas, son regard commençait à noircir, et s'en était de même pour celui de son vis-à vis.

« -Pourquoi tu… »

Kidd ferma aussitôt la bouche, et se contenta de grogner en serrant les dents. Une fois de plus, le regard glacé le pétrifia, mais le roux refusa de se laisser prendre une fois de plus dans ce jeu. Il lâcha Killer, et recula d'un pas. Le blond avait du mal à respirer, il voulait dire quelque chose, demander n'importe quoi, peut-être même le remercier, bien qu'il n'y est pas lieu de le faire, mais au lieu de cela, des mots bien différents sortirent de sa bouche.

« -Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide. »

La voix glaça tout l'être de Kidd, tant elle était envoûtante, mais il n'aima pas le fond.

« -Tu crois que je l'ai fait pour toi, p't'et'e ? 'Faut pas rêver, non plus… »

Il hésita à poursuivre, sachant pertinemment que s'il avait vu tout de suite qui était la cible du groupe, il les aurait tous démolit sur place. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait si ce garçon n'était rien qu'un nom et une paire d'yeux hypnotisant ? Killer aurait voulu disparaître sur place à l'instant même où les vocables avait franchit ses lèvres ; au lieu de cela, il était resté droit comme un piquet, fixant toujours le regard de feu qui occupait ses pensées. La réponse qu'il avait obtenu n'était ni plus ni moins la punition qu'il méritait, et n'en voulait pas au jeune homme, mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Kidd lui aussi regrettait amèrement d'avoir prononcé une pareille sentence, alors qu'il pensait complètement le contraire. Les deux paires de poings se serrèrent, et finalement, Killer décida d'intervenir.

« -Merci… Enfin, merci quand même. »

Kidd releva les yeux : le blond le regardait sèchement, mais au fond de son regard scintillait un je-ne-sais-quoi parfaitement incomparable. Quelque chose se brisa en le L2 : le grand Eustass Kidd, terreur et majesté de Mori, se sentit soudainement démuni, aspiré dans un tourbillon qui lui était inconnu, mais qui en même temps l'ensorcelait et le berçait d'une force spectaculaire. En face de lui, il n'y avait plus seulement un jeune lycéen qui le perturbait, il y avait Killer de la 1ère 6, et ce garçon était… était… Un frisson le parcouru.

_Killer fixait toujours Kidd d'un regard impassible, mais dans son âme, tout brûlait, l'étouffait, le gonflant de sentiments puissants et trop dévastateurs pour le sombre qu'il transportait depuis sa naissance. Quelque chose se brisa en le 1__ère__ 6 : l'énigmatique et glacial Killer, cauchemar et rêve de la gente féminine, le mystère de Mori, se sentit soudainement démuni, aspiré dans un tourbillon qui lui était inconnu, mais qui en même temps l'ensorcelait et le berçait d'une force spectaculaire. En face de lui, il n'y avait plus seulement un étudiant qui le perturbait, il y avait Eustass Kidd, de la L2, et ce jeune homme était… était… Un frisson le parcouru._

Kidd s'approcha brusquement du blond, haletant, et le regard carnassier. Killer ne bougea pas d'un cil, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide et irrégulière. Les deux souffles vinrent se mélanger, le silence était solennel et sublime, seuls les battements de cœur venant certifier de la notion du temps. Le lycéen sentit un éclair le traverser, instinctivement il ferma les yeux. Kidd contempla quelques instants la vue qui s'offrait à lui, puis ferma les yeux à son tour, scellant ses lèvres avec celles de son vis-à vis. Qui saurait mettre des mots sur les différents bouleversements qui s'opérèrent dans les pensées des deux jeunes hommes ? Assurément, nulle entité humaine… Les sensations étaient nouvelles pour les garçons, mais leur procurèrent un bien-être surnaturel. Le blond entrouvrit sans réfléchir les lèvres, invitant l'étudiant à s'y fondre. En sentant le lien se rompre, Kidd glissa sa langue contre sa jumelle, et commença sa danse dans un mouvement incontrôlé et frénétique. Chaque geste laissait à Killer un sentiment de plus imprimé dans sa mémoire ; il se sentait incroyablement bien, il ne pensait plus à rien si ce n'est au plaisir dans lequel baignaient son cœur et son âme. Les secondes s'écoulaient hors des murs, glissant autour du duo, et c'est à cours de souffle qu'il dut se séparer. Kidd faisait au mieux pour retrouver son rythme respiratoire, malgré la paire inconfortable que formaient apnée langoureuse et fébrilité ; son regard était encore brûlant et ne décrochait pas du visage fantasmatique du blond. Killer n'avait pas rouvert les yeux, son souffle était lui aussi oppressé. Il sentit le dos d'une main puissante et douce caresser sa joue. Le lycéen décontracta ses paupières, découvrant le visage qui un instant lui avait paru si lointain, utopique. Kidd passa sa main derrière la nuque du jeune homme, et le força à se rapprocher de sorte à ce qu'il n'entende que lui, comme s'ils s'étaient trouvés dans une foule.

« -Pourquoi ? »

Il se recula lentement, son regard avait changé, ce qui n'échappa pas à Killer. La question était simple, fondée et sans détournements. A vrai dire, elle l'avait lui-même saisi quelques secondes plus tôt, et il n'avait pas su y répondre. Il était impuissant contre tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin ce qui venait de se passer. Le regard de glace pénétra celui de feu, et sur le même ton sec et troublé, il dit simplement :

« -Je n'en sais rien… »

Cette réponse ne plu pas au roux, et ne satisfit pas non-plus son émetteur, mais qu'y avait-il à répondre d'autre, puisqu'après tout, c'était la stricte vérité : ils n'en savaient rien. C'était trop frais, trop nouveau pour qu'ils en aient une infime idée, ça leur était tombé dessus comme ça, sans qu'ils n'aient rien demandé, et ils n'auraient pas su placer un mot dessus. Trop tôt, bien trop tôt… Il devait être à présent aux alentours de 8h, des pas se faisaient entendre dans les étages supérieurs, et d'ici quelques minutes, une troupe d'étudiants ferait son apparition. Kidd était complètement désemparé ; il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, mais malheureusement, ça n'avait jamais été son fort. Il devait prendre une décision, vite, quand soudain, un éclair or passa devant lui, et une force l'entraîna vers les escaliers de marbre. Kidd n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que déjà il se retrouvait bloqué contre le mur adjacent aux marches. Killer posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, faisant signe à son vis-à vis de se taire, et Kidd comprit. Bege passa dans le hall, ses sbires derrière lui, rigolant grassement à chaque mot prononcé par leur chef. Le roux les regarda passer ; étrangement, aucune envie meurtrière ne vint l'aveugler. Il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme blond, toujours figé et les yeux plissés, l'air impassible et menaçant, comme à chaque fois qu'il était en position de méfiance et d'incompréhension. Le regard du lycéen rencontra ses prunelles, et il y déchiffra une forte mélancolie, une pulsion incontrôlable qu'il voulait malgré tout garder en lui Kidd ne se fit pas prier davantage, et vint fondre ses lèvres sur celles de Killer, qui répondit sans hésitation et intensément au baiser. La pénombre engouffrait leur silhouette, eux-mêmes ayant du mal à distinguer l'autre, mais qu'importait. Les bras de roux vinrent cueillir la taille de Killer, et l'autre plongea dans la cascade de cheveux d'or, maintenant son étreinte fermement. Le blond hésita quelques instants, mais la frénésie prit le dessus ; l'un de ses bras s'enroula autour de l'épaule de son Senpai, l'autre enlaçant son cou, caressant au passage quelques mèches écarlates. Kidd rompit le lien, et serra contre lui le jeune homme, qui s'agrippa à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage lancée dans son océan de malheur. Les lèvres brûlantes couvraient son cou de baisers ponctués d'un souffle chaud et exalté. Le désir commençait à monter en eux, une fièvre inconnue pour l'un comme pour l'autre, mais un cri déchira la passion. Killer sursauta, et rouvrit les yeux. Des sanglots appuyés par des gémissements de douleur se firent de plus en plus puissants, et vrillaient les tympans du jeune homme. Kidd sentit le corps qu'il serrait trembler ; il se recula légèrement, cherchant le regard de glace, et quand enfin il le découvrit, et demanda à voix basse et essoufflée.

« -Quoi ? Ça ne va pas ? »

Killer tremblait de plus en plus, sa respiration saccadée l'étouffant davantage. Les cris amplifiaient, c'était le timbre d'une femme, et il lui semblait le connaître.

« -Tu n'entends… Tu n'entends pas ? Réussit-il à articuler »

Kidd fronça les sourcils.

« -Entendre quoi ? Il n'y a pas le moindre bruit ! Eh ça va ? »

_KILLER, COURS ! COURS MON CHÉRI, COURS !_

Killer sursauta, et fit un bond en arrière, rencontrant le mur. Sa mère hurlait sous les coups de son amant-ennemi, et elle suppliait son fils de partir. L'homme releva la tête, et lui adressa un sourire machiavélique. L'instant d'après, la femme était allongée au sol, couverte de sang, et son assassin avançait lentement, un couteau dans la main, l'autre pointé vers le cadavre.

_Cours, le môme, si tu veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose !_

Cette voix… Kidd observait le jeune homme, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« -Killer ? Réponds, dis quelque chose !

_Ouais, magnes-toi avant qu'il t'arrive la même chose. Je suis toujours là, t'as pas comprit ? Je suis juste devant toi._

Killer vibrait dans toute son âme, il détourna lentement les yeux de sa vision, et rencontra le visage inquiet du roux.

« -Parles, merde ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le rire de l'homme parvint aux oreilles du blond, un rire froid et abominable, emprunt de méchanceté et de vice. Killer se boucha les oreilles, suffoquant.

« -Fous-moi la paix… Murmura t-il sans desserrer les dents

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda Kidd soucieux »

_Alors le chiard ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends : vas-y, viens me rejoindre, ch't'attends, putain de gosse, je suis juste devant toi je te dis ! Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'y a ? J'entends pas !_

Killer sentit la rage monter en lui, celle qu'il contenait depuis bientôt 17 années.

« -J'ai dit : FOUS MOI LA PAIX ! »

Kidd sursauta ; le blond passa à côté de lui, et s'enfuit à l'extérieur, dans une direction qu'il n'eut pas le temps de voir tant la scène l'avait perturbé. Il resta seul, complètement abattu, ne sachant plus quoi faire ni quoi penser.

« -Kidd ? »

Le susnommé se retourna : Whitey Bay, une fille de sa classe, le regardait, l'air interrogatif.

« -Tout va bien ? »

Le roux l'observa quelques secondes, puis se mit à courir en direction des jardins de Mori, laissant son amie abasourdie. Arrivé dehors, l'astre solaire l'éblouit vivement, mais il ne perdit pas son sang-froid, et commença à étudier l'alentour, cherchant le jeune homme au regard de glace ; il courut entre les parvis, jetant des coups d'œil partout. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, à bout de souffle et bredouille dans ses recherches, Kidd s'adossa contre un arbre. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, la secouant comme pour remettre son esprit en ordre. Un flash interagit soudain, et vint redonner espoir au jeune homme. Au loin, un groupe d'étudiants, probablement des collégiens, était assit sous les arbres Kidd leur fonça dessus, et en empoigna un par le col, le faisait se relever ; le groupe paniqua, mais ne bougea pas, au vu de la carrure, et reconnaissant le jeune homme.

« -Où est-ce qu'il est parti ?

-Euh… De… De qu-qui vous parlez, Senpai ?

-D'un garçon avec des cheveux blonds assez longs et un regard qui te transperce, tu dois bien le connaître, non ?

-Je… Il… Il y a bien le Killer, euh, Killer de la 1ère 6, mais…

-PAR OÙ IL EST PARTI ?!

-Hiii, il est parti par là-bas, il se dirigeait vers les toits ! »

Kidd relâcha sa prise.

« -Vers les toits ?

-Ou-Oui, il y va souvent, pour… pour se changer la tête d'après ce qu'en disent les profs. »

L'élève avait à peine terminé sa phrase que Kidd courait déjà vers le mur adjacent, le contournant pour atteindre la cage d'escaliers extérieurs. Les étudiants le regardèrent s'éloigner.

« -Dites, c'est moi ou Killer pleurait ?

-C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air mal, mais pas au point de pleurer.

-C'est parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude de le voir avec une expression sur le visage, ça a dut te déstabiliser.

-Hahaha, c'est sûrement ça. En attendant, si Eustass Kidd le recherche, il va passer un sale quart d'heure.

-Ouais, je me demande à quel point il s'est obstiné à lui tenir tête pour que ça l'énerve comme ça.

-D'ailleurs, ça ne vous parait pas bizarre de savoir Killer fuyant un combat ? Je suis sûre que même Kidd, il l'affronte sans se poser de questions… Alors pourquoi il courait ? »

Le groupe échangea des regards en silence, stupéfaits par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, se posant mille-et une questions, qui malheureusement n'obtiendraient pas de réponse avant de voir accourir les infirmières venant chercher le cadavre d'un des deux jeunes, si ce n'est des deux.

Kidd arriva enfin en haut des escaliers en colimaçon, et avança prudemment sur la plate forme recouverte d'herbe. Il scruta l'horizon s'offrant à lui, et aperçu au loin une silhouette se détacher de la masse bleu clair. Sans réfléchir, il marcha d'un pas décidé vers ce qui semblait être la bordure du toit, et put enfin distinguer le jeune homme blond. Sans s'arrêter de marcher, il l'interpella.

« -Killer ? »

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de son vis-à vis, quand la voix glacée s'éleva dans le silence matinal.

« -Quand j'avais 8 ans, j'ai tué l'amant de ma mère après qu'il l'ai violé sous mes yeux. »

Kidd stoppa son mouvement, écoutant le timbre si harmonieux livré de pareilles horreurs.

« -Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, celui qui m'a mit au monde je veux dire, et ma mère a opté pour le premier homme qui lui ai tombé sous la main pour m'assurer une éducation équilibrée. C'est tellement ridicule que c'en serait presque risible. »

Tout en parlant, un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« -Si je suis ici, c'est uniquement parce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Je crois qu'elle n'avait pas envie de me voir grandir entre les mains de ce type, et elle souhaitait m'envoyer à Mori, pour que je m'adapte à l'environnement social, que je me défasse de tout ce que j'avais vu et… et apprit. C'est stupide, parce que pour ça, elle était allée voir la Marine, en espérant qu'ils puissent faire quelque chose pour que cet homme nous laisse tranquille, et moi en particulier, parce qu'il était capable de tout pour nous garder sous son joug. Finalement, trop terrorisés par le simple nom du gars, ils l'ont ramené chez nous, ils l'ont ramené au type et se sont même excusés. »

Kidd serra les dents, hésitant à intervenir pour que le jeune homme ne se laisse pas engloutir par ses souvenirs. Killer poursuivi, toujours impassible.

« -Le soir, je suis rentré des courses, il y avait des cris à la cuisine, et quand je suis arrivé, je les ai vu. Ma mère était… Elle souffrait, elle voulait mourir, ça se lisait dans son regard. Quand elle a voulu me faire partir, je n'ai pas bougé d'un centimètre, je crois que je ne pouvais pas la lâcher des yeux, et du coup, j'ai assisté à la fin de sa vie. »

La voix du blond se faisait de plus en plus faible, de plus en plus grave.

« -Tuer son meurtrier, le meurtrier de nos deux vies, me paraissait tellement évident que je n'ai pas réfléchi… »

Kidd attendit le moment fatidique, sans dire un mot.

« -Je l'ai tué ! Je l'ai saigné comme un porc, j'ai arraché son âme pour qu'elle rejoigne l'enfer. Le pire, c'est que même mort, il m'effrayait et me dégoûtait. »

Killer déglutit difficilement, ses poings étaient si serrés que ses ongles transperçaient ses paumes.

« -Après ça, les Marines m'ont embarqué, interrogé, incarcéré pendant deux semaines dans une espèce de centre pour mineurs, et comme le voulait ma mère, m'ont placé à Mori. »

Le regard de glace vint se planter dans le regard de braise.

« -Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le traquer. J'ai déjà eu ma vengeance, et je vis avec, jour et nuit. J'espère que ça a au moins permit à ma mère de monter au paradis… »

Kidd écouta tout en silence, puis s'approcha lentement du blond, venant se poster à côté de lui, et scrutant l'horizon, le regard dans le vague. Après une courte hésitation, il lança :

« -Mes vieux m'ont abandonné quand j'avais 4 ans. C'étaient des escrocs professionnels, et leur dernier coup leur à fait perdre l'intégrale de leur argent, une histoire de trafic monnayé au black… Ch'ais pas où ils sont aujourd'hui, mais j'ai pas envie de les revoir. »

Il se retourna vers Killer, sourire aux lèvres.

« -A croire que nous aussi, on sera des salauds quand on sera grands, hein ? »

Une douleur étreint le jeune homme blond. Il sentit monter en lui un besoin inexplicable de se laisser-aller, de perdre son fardeau aux yeux du seul être humain qui avait fait rebattre son cœur.

« -Le type qui a fait ça à ta mère est une enflure, et je pense que t'as eu bien fait de le tuer. Mais ch'pense aussi qu'il y a mieux à faire que de lui donner raison aujourd'hui en y pensant chaque jour. Enfin bon, j'dis ça, j'dis rien, mais je serais ce gars-là, en apprenant depuis l'enfer, comme tu dis, que le môme dont j'ai bousillé la vie se rappelle de moi toutes les deux secondes, bah je peux te dire que ma mort serait largement compensée. Tu veux le faire souffrir ? Eh bah oublies-le, il ne mérite pas que tu te souviennes de lui. »

Killer serra les poings, plissant les yeux sans détourner son regard du jeune homme aux cheveux de feu. Kidd se gratta la nuque, en soupirant.

« -Tss, ch'uis pas doué pour dire ce genre de truc, t'aurais du en parler à Drake, il sait y faire lui, avec les m… »

Une pression sur son épaule l'interpella, et détournant la tête, et découvrit une facette du jeune homme qu'il n'aurait pas pensé voir un jour. Un Killer qui se lâchait, qui avait laissé se fissurer son armure de glace, et qui abandonnait enfin ses souffrances, et son mal-être. Kidd sourit, et pivota, pour permettre au jeune homme de venir se serrer contre lui, retrouver une chaleur protectrice et bienveillante. Le temps épargna plusieurs instants ces deux âmes complémentaires, leur permettant d'isoler leur lien au détriment des regards extérieurs. Le zénith levant fut seul témoin de ce secret sublime, sublime et jurant de son repos éphémère. Noir, noir comme la pureté inavouée, noir comme le superbe écarté, noir comme la neige sous le soleil de midi.

* * *

_Voilà, notre couple est officiel. Bien entendu, ce serait trop simple de le faire en rester là. L'introduction de la bande de ce cher Capone n'est pas vain, et aura son rôle. On a peu vu le groupe de nos joyeux lurons (en fait, on ne les a même pas du tout vu...), mais ils reviennent._

_Au prochain chapitre, quelques rebondissements, plus ou moins importants, et une bonne dose de romantisme, parce que tout de même, on ne va pas les laisser comme ça, nos deux hommes._

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, merci de suivre l'histoire, en espérant que tout vous semble bien clair (n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions concernant Mori, on ne sait jamais, des fois que vous y soyez complètement PAUMÉ), et... et merci, quoi ! Et merci à _Deathgothika_ pour son commentaire._

黒檀シェード


	7. Sous les regards du zénith

La brise s'éleva dans l'immensité, venant rouler sur la joue encore tiédit de larmes de Killer. Un bref frisson le parcouru, brisant les dernières parcelles de sommeil qui l'habitaient. Le froid le pénétra tout entier, il se releva en sursaut.

« -Woh ! »

Les rayons du soleil vinrent brûler ses iris. Il détourna les yeux de la source lumineuse, et les ramena vers l'intonation familière ; une nuance vive entra dans son champ de vision. Kidd le dévisagea, impassible, et sourit, tout en reportant son attention sur le feuillet bourré de tabac qu'il commençait à faire rouler entre ses doigts.

« -T'en as mis du temps. Ça doit bien faire deux heures que tu pionces. »

Killer s'affala au sol quelques instants, soupirant de soulagement, puis se redressa, s'appuyant sur ses paumes, et observa l'environnement. L'herbe proliférant alentour lui signifia qu'il était encore sur le toit de la péri-université ; il ne devait pas en avoir bougé depuis tout-à l'heure, et s'était sans doute endormit après… après avoir perdu provisoirement un poids d'une ampleur considérable. Ses muscles se raidirent ; il contracta ses doigts, arrachant quelques brins d'herbes au passage.

« -Eh, du calme ! C'est bon, tout va bien, le rassura Kidd. Tu t'es juste endormi après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de ton corps, enfin c'est ce que j'ai supposé en voyant l'état de mon sweat après ! »

Le roux rigola doucement, puis reprit plus sérieusement en portant la cigarette à ses lèvres.

« -Ça avait l'air de t'avoir fait du bien, en tout cas. C'est limite si tu n'avais pas rendu le dernier souffle. »

Killer tourna la tête, scrutant le jet bleu et or venant rougir l'extrémité brune. Il ne dit rien, se rendant bien compte que ce que disait le jeune homme était certainement dans le vrai, si ce n'est l'irréfutable. Lentement, il ramena ses poings contre sa poitrine, brisant le noir de sa veste avec les tonalités vertes de l'herbe, maintenant morte. Son regard se perdit dans l'immensité zénithale. Au soleil, il devait être aux alentours de…

« -10h20 ! Si c'est ça que tu cherches à savoir… »

Le blond détourna ses prunelles bleu-gris vers son vis-à vis ; celui-ci le fixait sans rien dire, sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Killer lui sourit en retour ; sentir ses lèvres s'étendre ainsi lui procura un véritable bien-être, car c'était un sourire dénué de méchanceté, de haine, un simple sourire amical, qui ne voulait rien exprimer de plus qu'il n'en disait déjà. Il hésita un instant, puis prit la parole.

« -Pourquoi tu es resté ? »

Kidd s'étonna de la question ; à vrai dire, il n'avait même pas pensé à partir, il lui semblait légitime de rester vers le lycéen. Il expira la fumée, devenue grise, puis dit calmement :

« -T'en as de bonnes, toi ! Pourquoi je serais parti ? Quand je ne te vois pas, tout me paraît vide, alors que quand t'es là, ch'ais pas, je me sens invincible et en même temps foutrement vulnérable. »

Killer jeta un coup d'œil au roux, qui semblait affreusement gêné d'avoir parlé aussi rapidement.

« -Enfin, ça me paraissait évident de rester, quoi ! Tenta t-il pour se récupérer, se balançant intérieurement toutes les insultes de son répertoire »

Le lycéen baissa les yeux, et murmura d'un ton fluctuant :

« -Et on ne se connaît que depuis deux jours… »

Kidd éclata de rire, faisant sursauter le jeune homme aux yeux de glace, le dévisageant éberlué. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, bien malgré lui, devant la complexité/simplicité de la situation.

« -Ouais, ch'ais bien. T'y comprends quelque chose, toi ?

-Non. »

Kidd sourit. Toujours assis contre la cloison de pierre de la toiture végétale, son regard s'attarda sur les nuages de la mi-journée. A vrai dire, il ne prêtait pas réellement attention à tout ça, n'ayant juste pas envie de trouver une explication scientifique à ce qu'ils leur arrivaient. Pourquoi gâcher de tels instants avec de la physique ?

« -Tu ne comptes pas prévenir tes amis ?

-'M'en fout ! La dernière fois, ils m'ont déjà assez énervé. Ils ont qu'à chercher un peu, ça leur fera les pieds. Et puis comme je connais Bonney, elle aura vite fait de nous retrouver. Elle doit être levée depuis au moins une heure. Le temps de manger, et elle sera là en moins de deux, elle est comme ça. »

Le roux sourit à nouveau, tirant sur le filtre brunit. Killer fronça les sourcils.

« -Comment vous-êtes vous connus ? »

Les yeux de braises vinrent se planter dans les siens, il ne lâcha pas prise.

« -Rien d'intéressant. On était dans la même classe au CP. A l'époque, elle traînait avec Bege alors qu'il était déjà en CM1, et puis je sais plus pourquoi on s'est rapprochés, et on est devenus rapidement potes, au point d'en être toujours 12 ans plus tard. 'Fin tu vois, quoi, c'est pas de l'extraordinaire.

-Elle était dans la bande de Capone Bege ?

-Ouais. »

Le sourire s'étant effacé des lèvres d'habitude étirées, le blond n'insista pas, et finalement, ça ne l'intéressait pas outre-mesure. Au pire, il demanderait directement à la jeune fille, mais pour l'heure, parler du chef belliqueux aurait été lassant.

« -Et pour les autres ?

-Drake en CE2, Apoo et Urouge en 5ème, et Crocodile cette année. »

Kidd souffla sur l'extrémité cendreuse, puis jeta le mégot encore fumant au-delà de la bordure verte. Killer délaissa enfin les deux rubis, et baissa les yeux. Sourcils froncés, il repensait à la scène qui avait précédé son assoupissement. La honte flottait un peu dans ses pensées, mais étrangement, ce n'était pas le sentiment prédominant. Tous ses sens étaient confondus, son esprit était moins noir qu'il y avait encore quelques heures, et son cœur était apaisé, ce qui était une première en présence de Kidd. Le roux croisa les mains, posant ses coudes sur ses jambes à demi-pliées. Il fit une légère rotation de la tête, cherchant à déchiffrer le regard du blond, à peine plus brumeux qu'avant. Devant l'absence de réaction, le garçon aux cheveux de feu soupira, puis se redressa, et avança rapidement vers le jeune homme. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'arrêta, s'agenouilla, et donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule crispée. Killer redressa la tête, plissant les yeux. Le regard de braises bloqua son attention, encore une fois. Kidd secoua la tête, soupirant à nouveau. Le blond ne bougeait toujours pas, hésitant à demander une explication. Le roux, toujours souriant, s'approcha et déposa un rapide baiser sur la bouche de son vis-à vis. Il haussa les sourcils d'un air narquois et se releva, marchant maintenant en direction de l'échelle en bout de bâtiment, mais Killer fut plus rapide : en un éclair, il se retrouvait déjà devant la silhouette imposante du leader charismatique, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Celui-ci le dévisagea, attendant calmement. Il passa une main dans la chevelure blonde, descendant le long de la cascade de fils d'or, et vint caresser la joue mate d'un revers de la main. Le regard bleu-gris l'ensorcelait déjà ; il se pencha légèrement, sans décrocher ses yeux de ceux du blond. Ce dernier fut moins patient que son vis-à vis, et avança son buste, plaquant son torse contre celui du L2, qui paracheva l'étreinte en refermant ses bras dans le dos du lycéen. Quelques centièmes de secondes plus tard, Kidd fondait ses lèvres sur la commissure de ses jumelles, laissant de nouveau libre-court à ses hypnoses sensorielles. Killer se faisait une fois de plus aspirer dans un tourbillon de nouveautés délectables, dont la satisfaction, si elle devait être limitée, semblait vaine autant qu'inenvisageable ; ses paupières tressautaient, son souffle venant chauffer la joue pâle. Ses doigts se perdirent à nouveau entre les mèches ardentes, et tout son corps vibrait d'un émoi inhabituel, si ce n'est inédit. Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne voulaient rompre l'union, et sitôt l'entrelacement oral achevé, un autre débutait, plus frénétique que le premier. L'opération se répéta plusieurs fois ; puis Kidd finit par passer sa jambe derrière celles de son pair, et d'une rapide rotation, le fit renverser en arrière. Killer n'eut ni le temps ni l'envie de contrer cette ancrage ; il laissa le roux l'allonger dans l'étendue verdoyante. Une perception nouvelle s'installa, une sorte d'envie irrépressible de goûter à l'inconnu, de laisser ces vagues harmonieuses le recouvrir d'une écume de bien-être. Il entre-ouvrit les paupières, redécouvrant le visage de celui qui croissait chaque jour dans son âme et dans son cœur, comme une brise d'été sur les ondes marines. Kidd avait le souffle court lui aussi, tant l'image qui s'offrait à sa vue était envoûtante de beauté. Ses muscles commençaient à se raidirent, il sentait l'exhalaison chaude du désir progresser en lui. Les yeux de glace le fixaient avec la même intensité que lors de leur face-à face dans la forêt, et il n'avait à présent plus qu'une seule envie : celle d'abandonner tout ce qui n'était plus ce regard, de rompre avec chaque réalité qui n'intégrait pas cette utopie. Brisé sous cet éclat, Kidd serra les dents, et lentement, recula son buste, jusqu'alors distancié de seulement quelques centimètres de son prochain. Visiblement, ce dernier semblait démuni de compréhension, mais le roux ne laissa pas ce sentiment prendre le dessus sur la frénésie qui l'avait précédé. D'un geste à la fois suave et sauvage, il retira son sweat écarlate, puis son T-shirt blanc, découvrant sa musculature. Killer retint son souffle, perdant de plus en plus son sang-froid. Kidd s'avança lentement vers le blond, et posa ses deux paumes au sol, de chaque côté de la tête du garçon. La vision à contre-jour offerte au lycéen ne manqua pas de faire à nouveau bondir son cœur. Kidd considéra quelques instants encore le tableau de génie peint face à lui, puis commença sa descente vers le paradis. Les prunelles grises disparurent en un battement de paupières, laissant les doubles pensées dans l'extase lorsque les lèvres fines de l'étudiant s'embrasèrent sur celles du lycéen. Killer sentit son être se désagréger de l'intérieur : toutes ces nouvelles sensations commençaient à détériorer tout ce qui n'était que haine et rancœur, soit ce qui l'avait composé pendant près de 17 années. Les lèvres du roux brisaient petit-à petit l'épaisse armure de glace, le voile noir qui l'enveloppait commençait à être soulevé par la brise brûlante au fur-et-à-mesure que les baisers couvraient son cou. Le blond rejeta la tête sur le côté, brèche dans laquelle l'étudiant s'engouffra. Les deux souffles se faisaient haletants, ayant pour seuls témoins les nuages ivoire de l'étoffe zénithale. Kidd releva le visage face à celui du lycéen, et attendit de capter son regard, qui ne tarda pas, le contact si plaisant ayant disparu. Killer interrogea silencieusement son vis-à vis, semblant hésiter un instant, ne disant rien. A son tour, le garçon réfléchit, mais lui n'hésita pas une seconde. S'appuyant sur ses coudes, il se redressa, obligeant le roux à reculer. Les deux visages n'étaient distants que de quelques centimètres, les souffles se mélangeant déjà. Killer, sans quitter le regard de braises, retira lentement sa veste, puis ôta son T-shirt azur, rejetant les deux vêtements un peu plus loin. Pendant l'opération, Kidd ne lâchait pas non plus les prunelles bleu métallique, sentant son cœur s'accélérer, mais une fois l'immobilité de son vis-à vis retrouvée, ses yeux se perdirent sur les traits parfaitement dessinés de la musculature du jeune homme. Jamais encore il n'avait vu corps mieux achevé, et cette provocation ne le rendait que plus impatient. Il voulu caresser du bout des doigts la sculpture divine, mais il se retrouva soudainement la tête au sol, dos contre l'herbe fraîche. Cette surprise le fit tressaillir, et il fut de plus en plus désarçonné en découvrant l'expression du blond. Celle-ci semblait complètement affranchi de sa méfiance, et son regard était presque étranger à celui qu'il arborait d'habitude. Il plaqua ses deux mains contre les épaules du roux, le maintenant d'une étreinte ferme au sol, et plongea sur les lèvres entre-ouvertes de stupeur de son vis-à vis. L'étonnement céda à l'envoûtement, et allait croissant sous les caresses prodiguées par les mains fines et la valse orale. Kidd se mordit la lèvre lorsque le blond progressa mains et lèvres vers le torse. Tout avait disparu autour. Plus rien. Seulement Killer. Ce dernier releva la tête, happant au passage les braises enflammées.

« -Tu…

-Killer ? Eustass Kidd ? Vous êtes là ? »

Un éclair foudroya les deux hommes, qui s'immobilisèrent complètement. « Pétrifièrent » aurait été plus juste ; un second appel se fit entendre.

« -Monsieur Eustass, Monsieur Killer, répondez ! »

Killer baissa les yeux, ceux-ci virant déjà au noir ébène. Kidd, quant à lui serra les dents si fort que son « C'est une blague ! » fut presque inaudible, même par son pair. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule mate, et aperçu à l'autre-bout de la plate-forme une infirmière et le proviseur adjoint. Ramenant son visage face à celui du blond, Kidd sentit une rage dévastatrice monter en lui. Le regard obscur de son vis-à vis lui prouva qu'il n'était pas le seul à faire battre ses veines de pulsions meurtrières. Killer se décida plus rapidement que lui. Attrapant les deux paires de vêtements d'une main, et sans émettre le moindre son, il passa derrière le garçon aux cheveux de feu, et le tira contre la cloison avant qu'ils ne soient vus des auxiliaires.

« -Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, souffla le roux »

Killer lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil ; son raisonnement avait été à peine plus brutal, puisque lui avait envisagé de les écorcher vifs pour ensuite les jeter dans la baie de Mori, si tant est que les monstres marins aient été assez fous pour s'hasarder à s'empoisonner. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, les idées muettes commençant à fuser ; le blond secoua la tête, réfutant lui-même la conception des choses qu'il avait intérieurement émis plus tôt.

« -Répondez, enfin ! Où êtes-vous ? »

Killer serra les poings de toutes ses forces, puis ferma furtivement les yeux, et se leva brusquement pour ensuite marcher d'un pas rapide et résolu vers les deux fonctionnaires. Kidd soupira, sans prendre la peine d'observer la scène, sachant pertinemment que le lycéen allait détourner l'attention. Les profs ayant l'habitude de le savoir isolé sur la toiture, il n'allait pas avoir à raconter grand-chose, certifiant de sa méconnaissance quant au lieu où pouvait être Eustass Kidd. Ne s'étant toujours pas retourné, le roux tendit l'oreille dans le but de capter la conversation.

« -Monsieur Killer ! Seigneur, vous étiez donc bien là ! Des élèves de 3ème nous ont signalé que vous aviez disparu en direction des toits, et que vous aviez l'air mal en point. Il semblait que vous ayez eu une… altercation, d'après leurs dires, avec Monsieur Eustass, de la L2D. Vous allez bien, nous voilà soulagés, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Hannyabal ?

-Comme tu dis, Tachi, nous voilà soulagés ; d'autant plus que s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, je n'aurai jamais pût devenir proviseur. Ah ! Ma présomption a encore parlé !

-Monsieur Hannyabal... Bon, il nous faut maintenant nous enquérir de Monsieur Eustass. Quant à vous, Killer, allez signaler votre présence à l'administration, ou vous aurez des ennuis. »

Le silence pesant qui s'en suivit était signe du mépris que le blond venait d'adresser à ses interlocuteurs ; Kidd sentait d'ici le malaise qui devait les étreindre à présent, et en sourit de satisfaction. Les pas légers s'éloignèrent, arrachant à chaque centimètre parcouru une douleur fulgurante au leader. Une fois les foulées disparues du champ audible, les deux préposés lâchèrent un soupire, pour s'éloigner à leur tour en direction des escaliers de fer. Kidd expira un grand coup, triturant l'herbe du bout des doigts. Il était maintenant près de 10h35 ; Drake avait dû en baver pour empêcher Bonney de retourner toute l'Université. Le roux soupira une deuxième fois, et se levant, songea à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il songea même au pourquoi il songeait à ça, et même à songer de songer au pourquoi de ce questionnement. Haussant les sourcils, Kidd enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, et attrapa en passant son T-shirt et son sweat. Le simple fait d'effleurer le tissu engendra une forte pression au niveau de sa poitrine, et cela le désarçonna grandement. Après avoir enfilé son haut blanc, il passa une main sur la laine rouge. Le souffle tiède du jeune homme blond imprégnait encore le vêtement. Kidd se mordit la lèvre, mais ce simple geste lui fit retrouver la saveur orale d'il y avait quelques instants. Un grognement sourd et incontrôlé s'éleva dans le désert vert. Le L2 secoua la tête et commença sa progression vers le colimaçon ferreux.

_Quelques secondes plus tôt : Killer plongea son regard métallique dans celui de l'infirmière, puis dans celui du proviseur adjoint, faisant monter l'embarras de ceux-ci. Puis lentement, s'éloigna sans la moindre remarque au sujet de Kidd. Son cœur s'alourdissait de plus en plus au fil des secondes. Arrivé à l'extrémité de la bande de verdure, le lycéen agrippa la rambarde froide, et sauta par-dessus. Son geste n'avait pas trahi le moindre soupçon d'hésitation._ Lorsque ses pieds foulèrent le sol caillouteux, le blond sentit les regards s'affaisser sur lui, le martelant de toutes parts. Les chuchotements s'élevaient déjà dans la masse spectatrice ; sitôt que Killer se redressa, le vague bourdonnement diminua brusquement, mais les paires d'yeux soutenaient leur effort de contemplation interrogative et hypnotisée. Le blond dévisagea un à un chacun des visages, faisant apparaître sur un bon nombre d'entre eux des nuances vives, et davantage d'abdications. Lentement, le lycéen avança, créant une déchirure dans la foule étudiante. Quand enfin il en fut sortit, le poids de l'insupportable s'abattit sur ses épaules, et cela suffit à le rendre radicalement irrité. Son obsession pour le leader aux cheveux de feu ne cessait d'amplifier, et leur « tête à tête » si précipitamment achevé de tout-à l'heure n'y avait rien changé, au contraire. Ses yeux bleu-gris s'attaquèrent aux gravillons de la cour, ses poings se serrant progressivement dans ces poches.

« -OOOÏ ! KILLEEER ! »

Le blond releva vivement la tête. Au loin, un garçon gesticulait dans tous les sens, les bras levés, et beuglant des appels répétés à son attention.

« -EEEH, PAR ICIII ! »

Machinalement, Killer ralentit son pas, prenant le temps d'observer et d'apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait sur son futur interlocuteur. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de sa cible, le blond réfléchissait à qui pouvait bien l'appeler ainsi, mais lorsqu'il put enfin distinguer les traits du jeune homme, il se décrispa un peu. Luffy se mit à courir vers lui, un sourire niais aux lèvres.

« -Eh, salut ! T'as encore fait des tiennes, on dirait ; les profs n'arrêtent pas de te chercher depuis tout-à l'heure : t'as dû faire un truc génial pour qu'ils soient plus stressés que d'habitude ! Shishishi ! »

Killer plissa les yeux, scrutant le visage enfantin du brun. Décidément, il n'apprendrait jamais ; néanmoins, le blond esquissa un léger sourire. Il n'était que formel, certes, mais suffit à Luffy, qui sourit de toutes ses dents, satisfait d'avoir put approcher amicalement son camarade de classe, qu'il ne désespérait pas compter dans ses amis. Killer jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule du brun, et aperçu le groupe de ce dernier. Deux garçons, l'un aux cheveux blonds, et l'autre aux cheveux verts, l'observaient d'un air mauvais et méfiant. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient prêts à lui sauter dessus à tout moment si l'un des ses gestes ne leur plaisaient pas. Une jeune fille, à peine plus âgée que Luffy, à la chevelure rousse et au corps svelte, se faisait une manucure, complètement désintéressée par le dialogue qu'entretenait son ami. Un autre 1ère au long nez et au corps maigrichon discutait avec la plus âgée du groupe, une magnifique jeune femme, probablement en doctorat, dont la chevelure noire faisait se refléter les rayons de l'astre solaire, mais elle semblait plongée dans un livre, et en cela, n'écoutait absolument pas ce que lui racontait son voisin. Killer n'eut pas le temps d'en analyser plus que déjà, le brun lui barrait le regard de son sourire balourd.

« -Tu veux aller te poser ? Viens avec nous ! Tu vas voir, ils sont super sympas, ch'uis sûr que tu t'entendrais à merveille avec Zoro, vous êtes sur la même longueur d'ondes ! »

Killer commençait sérieusement à s'énerver contre son camarade de classe, mais pour une fois, et c'était bien la première, il n'avait aucune envie de passer ses humeurs sur quelqu'un. Il fut d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'il entama sa marche vers la table de bois. Luffy, tout content, sautillait à côté de lui, puis se précipita vers ses amis, et leur dit d'un ton enjoué :

« -Les gars, j'vous présente Killer ! Il est dans ma classe, et c'est une bête en maths ! Voilà Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp et Robin ! Chopper est pas là : il suit des cours particuliers avec la doc' Kureha. »

Sanji hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres ; Zoro se contenta de froncer les sourcils, ne lâchant pas des yeux le jeune homme ; Usopp écarquilla les yeux, tremblant des genoux ; Robin releva la tête, sourit au jeune homme, et se replongea dans son livre sans un mot ; et Nami vissa le capuchon de son flacon de vernis, et se retourna enfin vers le lycéen. Après quelques secondes de silence surpris, elle souffla :

« -Le Killer de la 1ère 6… Les rumeurs vont bon gré sur toi, tu sais. Surtout dans le vestiaire des filles… »

La rousse déglutit en croisant le regard gelé, puis croisa les bras en souriant, bien que mal à l'aise.

« -Je comprend mieux pourquoi, maintenant… J'imagine que Luffy a dut te faire des pieds et des mains pour que tu sois son « ami » ; il n'arrête pas de vanter tes exploits en mathématiques. »

Le blond serra les dents. Luffy s'approcha de lui, tapotant sur son épaule.

« -Ouais, il est balèze partout, mais il fout les boules à tout le monde. C'est débile, ch'uis sûr que t'es un brave type, non ? Zoro c'était pareil avant, mais maintenant il est cool !

-Évite de parler de moi comme d'un névrosé, OK ?

-Bah quoi ? C'est vrai, non ? »

Killer faisait passer son regard d'un participant à l'autre. Il s'interrogea davantage sur la nature de ce groupe en voyant la rousse assommer les deux garçons, qui, visiblement, avaient commencé à parler un peu trop fort à son goût. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard apeuré du garçon au long-nez, un léger rictus se dessina sur son visage. Bizarrement, il avait été un peu déstabilisé par l'aisance qu'entretenaient ces gens avec lui ; le manque d'habitude sans doute. Alors voir qu'il fichait toujours autant la trouille le « rassura » un peu. Puis, il fut intrigué par la jeune femme aux cheveux ébène. Elle semblait bien plus âgée que la moyenne de la bande, et surtout, avait l'air bien trop intelligent pour rester au milieu de ces gens. La jeune adulte, sentant le regard peser sur elle, leva les yeux de son livre, et sourit au garçon.

« -Alors comme ça, on fricote avec la bande de Capone Bege ? »

Le silence alourdit considérablement l'ambiance, et cinq paires d'yeux vinrent cerner le lycéen. Celui-ci ne lâchait pas du regard la jolie brune, attendant sa prochaine réaction.

« -Les bruits de couloir sont si simples à suivre… Tu es bien fidèle à ta réputation ; je suis contente d'avoir l'occasion de te rencontrer, Killer. »

N'ajoutant rien d'autre, l'étudiante se replongea dans son ouvrage, le sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. La seconde qui suivit fut celle où Killer se vit secouer par son camarade de classe.

« -C'EST VRAI ÇA ? MAIS POURQUOI T'AS RIEN DIT ?! »

L'instinct du blond reprenant le dessus, il n'aurait fallu qu'une seconde de plus pour que le brun se soit retrouvé par terre, l'épaule déboîtée, mais heureusement pour ce dernier, Zoro et Sanji avaient tout de suite réagi, et s'ils ne s'étaient pas redressés soudainement, prêts à charger dans l'instant, la maladresse se serait convertie en un aller simple à l'infirmerie, mais pour Killer ou pour Luffy, Zoro et Sanji, il n'y avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Tout en tentant de se calmer, le blond cherchait une réponse expéditive. Il n'avait pas remarqué que la brune langoureuse l'observait du coin de l'œil.

« -Une provocation, une réponse. C'est comme ça que ça marche. »

Pour être expéditif, ça avait été expéditif, mais Luffy semblait s'en contenter, rigolant bêtement. Sanji souffla la fumée de sa cigarette, puis sourit en sifflant d'admiration.

« -En tout cas, ça n'aura pas mis longtemps à faire le tour de Mori… »

Zoro eu un léger rictus, Luffy rigola.

« -Shishishishi ! Eh, Killer, ça te dirait de faire partie de ma bande ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils. La question inattendue le laissa de marbre quelques instants, avant qu'il ne lance un rapide coup d'œil à l'observatrice brune, puis reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur.

« -Non, merci. »

Luffy soupira en gémissant, visiblement très déçu de la réponse, pourtant évidente.

« -Et qu'en est-il de Eustass Kidd ? »

LA question à ne pas poser venait d'être posée. Tout le groupe se retourna à nouveau vers Robin, puis vers Killer, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Le blond sentit ses muscles de contracter, ses poings devenaient de plus en plus solides, et son regard, de plus en plus charbonneux. Les étudiants retinrent leur souffle, à l'exception de la brune.

« -Les bruits de couloirs… ne t'ont rien appris cette fois ?

-Bien sûr que si, mais je tenais à avoir ta version des faits, puisque officiellement, tu es mort, et lui aussi. »

Killer fronça les sourcils. Luffy inclina la tête sur le côté, prenant une expression interrogative.

« -Bah ça se peut pas : il est là !

-Justement Luffy, et je me demandais comment c'était possible. Peut-être que Killer peut nous éclairer ? »

Usopp leva les bras, et se mit à courir autour de la table en hurlant :

« -UN… UN FANTÔÔÔME ! »

Zoro et Sanji soupirèrent, étendant leur jambe en même temps : réussite totale de l'opération par un plat magistral du lycéen au long nez. Le blond l'attrapa par la ceinture, et l'assit brutalement sur le banc.

« -Bien sûr que non, abruti ! A part ceux de Perona, t'en as déjà vu beaucoup, des fantômes ? Lança Zoro

-Et au passage : c'est sous forme plasmique, un fantôme, alors boucle la un peu ! Renchérit le blond »

Usopp secoua la tête, tentant de faire cesser ses tremblements.

« -B-Bien sûr, suis-je bête ! Je sais, c'est ma vieille maladie de j'ai-peur-des-fantômes-malgré-le-fait-qu'ils-n'existent-pas qui me reprend, mais c'est pa-pas logique ! Ça n'existe pas les fantô-tômes ! »

Nami lui asséna un violent coup de poing sur le crâne, puis soupirant un grand coup, se leva d'un bond et lança.

« -Bon, reprenons calmement : tu as affronté Kidd ou pas ? »

Killer tenta de faire disparaître son agacement. Il fallait qu'il parte, et vite, sinon c'était certain, il y aurait un meurtre.

« -Non, nous ne nous sommes pas affrontés. Eustass Kidd… »

L'hésitation ne fit tilt que pour Nico Robin, mais passa inaperçue pour tous les autres, même pour Killer.

« -… Eustass Kidd et moi… ne nous sommes pas… affrontés. Répéta le blond. Les rumeurs sont erronées, mais peu importe. »

La tension sembla redescendre d'un cran. La brune posa sa tête sur la paume de sa main, et sourit doucement, pour ensuite retourner se perdre dans son livre d'Histoire.

« -Bon bah t'es pas mort, alors ! Tout va bien ! J'ai eu un doute, dis-donc, hahaha ! »

Nami leva les yeux au ciel, vite imitée par ses compères. Décidément, Luffy était irrécupérable, mais cela eu pour effet de faire sourire Killer. Sanji envoya d'une pichenette le mégot de sa cigarette dans la poubelle la plus proche.

« -Tu parles d'une histoire, ça aura fait courir plus d'un prof' !

-Pourquoi, ils pensaient vraiment que nous étions morts ?

-Bien sûr : quand une bande de collégiens est venue prévenir le proviseur d'une poursuite entre les deux types les plus redoutés de la péri', forcément qu'ils ont réagis, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Lança le jeune homme aux cheveux vert, croisant les mains derrière sa tête »

Le lycéen blond recula légèrement le buste, réfléchissant déjà à comment il allait faire mourir les gamins.

« -Je vois… »

Inspirant un grand coup, il lança un coup d'œil à Luffy, qui le regardait toujours, les yeux écarquillés, et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, la sonnerie des 11h retentit, signalant l'ouverture des premiers plats aux réfectoires. Vague générale d'enthousiasme, celui du lycéen brun ressortant davantage. Killer baissa les yeux, puis se détourna du groupe, glissant une dernière fois son regard sur chacun d'entre-eux, et se dirigea vers l'aile 1, n'ayant aucune envie de manger. Luffy le rattrapa, proposant à son « nouvel ami » de se joindre à eux pour le repas. Bientôt arrivé vers le hall immaculé, où les groupes d'étudiants fourmillaient déjà vers les self-services, Killer sentait une étreinte croître dans son cœur. Malgré lui, il cherchait des yeux une teinte vive, un regard enflammé, une silhouette majestueuse, n'importe quel indice qui pourrait faire battre son cœur avant de serpenter dans la masse d'étudiants affamés. Il allait débuter son ascension à l'étage 4 quand soudain, une main l'agrippa, et le repoussa vers un pilier à l'extérieur.

_Du côté de Kidd : Une fois arrivé au bas de l'escalier, le leader charismatique leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le bleu pâle tacheté de blanc le rendit instantanément mélancolique. Les battements de son cœur se perdaient dans la forêt, et rien ne lui permettait de savoir si c'était bien le sien qu'il entendait ou si c'était celui du blond. De Killer... Alors qu'il allait amorcer sa marche vers les dortoirs, une masse s'abattit sur lui. La seconde suivante, il était au sol, face contre terre, immobilisé par le poids de l'individu, ses bras encerclant son cou._

_« -Te voilààà ! Salut, Kiiidd, ça faisait looongtemps ! »_

_A moitié étranglé, le roux manqua de s'étouffer pour de bon en reconnaissant la voix. Il fronça les sourcils, soupirant les quelques bouffées d'air qu'il avait encore, et se redressa d'un seul coup, maintenant les deux bras autour de lui pour ne pas faire tomber Bonney._

_« -Woaaah, eeeh ! Du caaalme ! »_

_La rose ne s'attendait pas vraiment à se faire trimbaler du haut des 1m95 de son chef. Lorsqu'elle sentit les mains se desserrer, elle sauta au sol. Deux secondes plus tard, elle se retrouvait coincée entre les côtes et le bras du roux ; celui-ci lui frotta énergiquement le haut de son crâne du poing, en prenant une voix enfantine._

_« -Salut Bonneeey ! C'est marrant, mais on remarque quand tu n'es pas là !_

_-Waaaïeuh ! Eh ça fait mal !_

_-C'était le but, petite emmerd..._

_-Chut ! J'ai compris l'idée. Alors, où t'étais tout ce temps ?_

_-On t'as pas vu au self, enchaîna Apoo, et bon, ça en soi, c'était pas important, mais quand on a vu une bande de gamins débouler dans le hall en gueulant qu'ils devaient aller prévenir le sous-dirlo' que Kidd allait « le » tuer, forcément, c'était pas très dur de comprendre que tu allais encore avoir des ennuis !_

_-Tu t'es frité avec Capone, à ce qu'il parait. On a entendu Spandidiot pleurnicher, en passant devant l'infirmerie. »_

_Kidd retenait son souffle, espérant ne pas entendre un certain nom sortir de la bouche de l'un de ses camarades._

_« -Est-ce que, par hasard, ça aurait un rapport avec Killer ? Non, parce que, Rosie l'a cité, aussi... Et il parlait aussi d'un rendez-vous ce soir, pour se venger. T'es au courant de quelque chose ? »_

_Un frisson parcouru le leader. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Drake ; celui-ci fronçait les sourcils, mains dans les poches, et secoua légèrement la tête. Kidd détourna le regard pour le passer sur ses amis un à un. Il allait répondre, quand soudain, la cloche des 11h sonna._

_« -WAAAH ! A LA BOOOUFFE ! »_

_La rose se ruait déjà vers l'aile 3. Urouge, Apoo et Crocodile lui emboîtèrent le pas, mais Drake vint se poster aux côtés de son ami._

_« -Du coup, quelle était la réponse à la question de Bonney ? »_

_Kidd déglutit, l'image du blond ne cessant de flotter dans son esprit. Il ne leva pas ses yeux brûlants du sol._

_« -Oui. »_

_Drake serra les dents. Le roux lui passa à côté, se dirigeant à son tour vers le self du deuxième étage, tout en sachant qu'il n'avalerai rien. Le brun l'observa quelques instants, puis se décida à le suivre. Pour une fois, Kidd était plongé dans ses pensées, et s'il y avait une chose que Drake pouvait affirmer dans ces moments-là, c'est que le sujet qui occupait la réflexion de son ami était d'une importance dépassant même celle de respirer._

Killer tenta de riposter, mais l'individu esquiva juste à temps. Un professionnel, véritablement habitué à ce genre de combat alerte.

« -On se calme, moucheron ! »

Killer se figea en reconnaissant l'intonation. Gin lâcha la gorge de Killer, et se recula d'un pas. Le blond retint son souffle en apercevant la chevelure violet parme de Spandam.

« -Alors le débile, tu pensais que je ne te retrouverai pas ? Dans une université comme celle-ci, et avec le boss que j'ai, j'ai accès à tout ce que je veux savoir ; d'autant plus que les rumeurs ne sont pas rares, sur toi. Alors comme ça, tu veux te la jouer rebelle avec Kidd ? Il te protège, non ? Eh bah actuellement, tu vois, il n'est pas là ! »

Le blond serra les dents, incrustant son regard dans celui de son vis-à vis.

« -Ce soir, reprit-il mal à l'aise, à 21h, t'es convié vers le Nihon Teien, et t'as intérêt à être là, sinon je te jure que-que-que tu ne te réveilleras pas demain matin. »

Killer ne lâchait pas des yeux le sourire vicieux mais forcé du lâche sous-fifre. Les derniers élèves s'engouffraient dans le couloir menant à l'aile 3, accélérant le pas en apercevant les deux membres de la bande de Capone « Gang » Bege, et le mystérieux et redouté Killer. Ce dernier esquissa à son tour un sourire aussi malsain que son vis-à vis, et Dieu sait qu'il était doué pour ce genre de chose.

« -On peut savoir qui m'invite ?

-Tu verra bien, le dégénéré, mais dans tous les cas, tu seras pas déçu, c'est moi qui te le dis !

-Et… Si j'étais amené à refuser ? »

Le M2 eu un léger mouvement de retrait, et à sa surprise, c'est son camarade qui répondit.

« -Franchement, je ne pense pas que tu sois assez bête pour ça. D'autant plus que je suis certain que tu viendras, ne serait-ce que par curiosité… Je me trompe ? »

Killer jeta un coup d'œil au brun. Lui aussi souriait d'un air mauvais, mais il y avait quelque chose en plus dans sa mimique : un fond meurtrier, assassin, le regard d'un homme qui n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à vous planter un couteau dans le cœur. Spandam fit une grimace, puis passa devant son camarade.

« -Ouais, parfaitement, tu vas accepter on te dit ! Bon, allons-y Gin ; quant à toi, on se voit ce soir… »

Les deux étudiants partirent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus, disparaissant dans l'angle de l'aile. Killer fronça les sourcils. En gravissant les escaliers ivoire, le blond sentit les regards des badauds fuser sur lui, et pour une fois, cela le mit mal à l'aise. Ce n'est que quand il sentit le filon de sang chaud couler entre ses doigts qu'il comprit. Une fois encore, son inconscient l'avait précédé dans sa raideur, et la question resurgit instantanément : est-ce que Kidd allait être impliqué ? La tension ne se relâcha qu'une fois allongé sur son lit, porte verrouillée et fenêtre grande ouverte, à l'abri du lourd regard zénithal, mais malgré l'ambiance propice à la détente, l'impatience qu'il allait devoir contrer en attendant ce soir commençait à prendre forme. Mentalement, Killer récapitula tout ce qui était exploitable question indice : 21h, une horaire où le manteau nocturne couvre des regards indiscrets ; le Nihon Teien, un coin à l'écart dans Mori, où il était peu fréquent de croiser qui que ce soit après 20h ; il n'allait « pas être déçu », tout-à fait le genre de provocation que la fierté du blond ne laissait pas passer. C'était assez minutieux, en fin de compte. Par contre, Spandam avait commis deux maladresses en envisageant la soirée : il avait cité Kidd, mais pas Capone. Si ce dernier devait être présent, nul doute que le lâche sbire en aurait profité pour appuyer ses menaces via sa réputation, mais le fait est qu'il n'avait rien dit à ce sujet, et cela signifiait, sans la moindre portion d'erreur, qu'il ne serait pas là ce soir. « Rosie » avait beau être stupide, il savait se tenir à l'écart du courroux de son boss. Ce genre d'action dans l'ombre et à l'insu du chef ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : une mise à mort. Killer ne savait qu'à moitié à quoi tout cela rimait, mais une chose était sûre : cette soirée promettait d'être mouvementée, et ce serait lui qui mènerait la danse. La luminosité baissa subitement dans la pièce. Le lycéen orienta son regard vers la fenêtre, d'où pénétrait maintenant un souffle froid et sinistre. Les nuages ténébreux, ce matin couleur lait, progressaient dangereusement vers l'université, et malgré le cas rarissime des averses sur les Sabaody, la Route de Tous les Périls était d'une affreuse ironie quant aux climats. Lorsqu'un éclair brillant déchira la voûte céleste à quelques kilomètres de Mori, Killer sentit son sang accélérer son parcours, ses sens étaient en alerte, et son regard vira au carbone. Au fond de son âme se réveillait ce qu'il tentait d'enfouir depuis 8 ans : la soif de meurtre. Restait simplement à savoir s'il allait parvenir à attendre jusqu'à ce soir…

* * *

_Petites notes nécessaires (ou pas) :_

_Naasu Tachi est l'une des infirmières de Shirohige, et puisqu'elle est la seule dont on connaît le nom, j'ai choisi de l'utiliser pour ce chapitre._

_Le Nihon Teien, littéralement jardin japonais, est issu de la tradition antique japonaise. Il cherche à interpréter et idéaliser la nature en limitant les artifices (merci Wikipédia !). J'ai trouvé intéressant d'exploiter un lieu poétique pour une rencontre belliqueuse (bon, je sais, ce n'est pas franchement novateur, m'enfin bon)._

_Voualààà pour le chapitre V ! Pour la petite explication, s'il porte un titre qui n'est pas explicitement intégré à son contenu (ce que j'ai fais jusqu'à présent), c'est tout simplement parce que quasiment l'intégralité de ce chapitre se passe à l'extérieur, et que toutes les scènes voient leurs protagonistes éloignés du reste de la masse. Donc à chaque fois, seule la voûte céleste est témoin du développement de l'intrigue [Tatsoooin !]_

_Vous aurez, je l'espère, envisagé le contenu du prochain chapitre par vous-même. Aussi, je n'aurais rien d'autre à dire que MERCI D'AVOIR LU ! Merci à _Jyanadavega_, ainsi qu'à tout les autres __pour leur commentaire, et merci à _mystrale9331_ pour son soutien !_

_Ah ! Et merci à _Ichi-Silver_ pour sa participation teeellement intelligente ('spèce de nul) !_

黒檀シェード


End file.
